


You Could Love Me If I Knew How to Lie

by LetYourImaginationRunWild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImaginationRunWild/pseuds/LetYourImaginationRunWild
Summary: Julia Allen is not your average person. As the cousin of Tony Stark and the daughter of the Flash, a lot villains want her and her cousin dead. Wait- another thing to mention, she has powers. Speed, from her dad, control over ice, like her mom, Caitlin, and a Breacher, like her uncle Cisco. Things are pretty calm, until Tony gets kidnapped, she joins the Avengers initiative and meets Loki, the bad guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original story of Julia Allen.

      No. This can't be happening. Not Tony. Not my cousin. The last person I have. The only person who actually loves me except Pepper. I didn't even get to tell him I love him. Sorry, bad intro. Let's start from the beginning.

       My name is Julia Allen. Daughter of Barry Allen, the Flash, and Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Ice Attack. Nora Allen, my grandma is the mother of Maria Stark, my aunt. That means, Tony Stark is my cousin. The only family I have alive, other than my 'Uncle' Cisco (Cisco was such great friends with my parents, he was considered their brother) are Tony and Pepper.

       Another thing you should know is I have powers. Speed I inherited from my dad, and ice powers from my mom. I also was in a third particle accelerator explosion. I'm a breacher, like Cisco Ramon and Gypsy. It's hard to hide my powers from the public, especially since us Stark's and Allen's are famous-ish. SHIELD/ Fury have tried to recruit me multiple times, but Tony wouldn't let me. It's too 'dangerous'. Says the person who got kidnapped.

       Tony got kidnapped. Way to be Captain Obvious.

       That means I'm in control of Stark Industries. And my last name is Allen, not Stark. The public is going to go crazy. My iPhone rings. It's Pepper.

(P is pepper talking, J is Julia)

J: Hello?

P: Hi Jules. It's Pepper. You have a conference in 20. It's about Stark Industries. 

J: Thanks Pep. I'll get ready. Any new info with Tony? 

P: No. Fury is working on it. If he comes-

J: Not if he. He will come back. He has to or else I will find him and put him six feet under. I have to get ready. See you later.

P: See ya.

      I showered and put on a black, skater skirt with a Panic! At The Disco loose fitting black crop top and black converse, and light makeup, meaning a little mascara, concealer, and a nude pink lip color. This is one thing Tony loved about me- I'll just wear whatever I want and I give zero fucks, even if I look basic AF. Anyways, I was soon ready and Pepper and I were off to go to the conference.

      I was seated and ready to be interrogated. "Raise your right hand." a male voice said, and so I did, accidentally raising my left at first. "Do you swear to say the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth?" the same voice said, so I replied with "I do. You guys make it sound like I'm getting married." This caused the room to erupt with laughter. "Enough. My name is Kara Danvers from and I will be interviewing you today. Julia Allen, right? You can tell me if you feel uncomfortable answering a question." she said.

"Correct," I replied.

"Now may I ask, what happened to your parents and how are you related to Anthony Stark?" she asked.

"I don't know how my parents are involved but my mother, Caitlin Snow-Allen died when I was 12. She was murdered. My father, Barry Allen, was the type of person who was constantly in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time, my father was in the explosion where the Flash died...." I held back a sob and stared at Pepper. She looked back, giving me a thumbs up.

"Tony Stark, he's my cousin. Tony is the only person I'm related to by blood. Pepper Potts and Cisco Ramon are my family also, yet not by blood."

"Thank you. Now, if you were to inherit the company, what would you do with it?"

"I would stop all weapon production. Because of the weapons Stark Industries produces, Tony was abducted or kidnapped, whatever you want to say. I would start producing other things, with contracts with other companies until we can create another product, that can will be the next breakthrough."

"Interesting. Thank you."

       Then my phone goes off. Shit. I forgot to power it off, but Fury was calling. I made I contact with Pepper and mouthed Fury. She seemed to understand. 

"Can we have Pepper Potts to the stand?"

"I'm coming,"

     That was great timing. I speed walked to the lobby and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" I answered, wondering why he was calling. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Allen, we have come in contact with Cisco Ramon. Your uncle. He'll be ere shortly to offer you a deal."

"Why? I mean, I'm excited to see Cisco, but why, or what, is the deal?"

"You'll find out." he hung up.

     Damn Fury and his stupid secrets. I walked back into the conference room. Pepper was still being interro- interviewed, but by a different person. "How are you relevant to Stark Industries," the person asked.

"I am the CEO **(I know Pepper was just his assistant at first.. I'm speeding things up** ), and I am also Mr. Stark's significant other… If Miss Allen wouldn't want to take control over the company, it would belong to me but I'm sure you already know that." "That's about it. Thank you for your time."

      I walked out with Pepper. I was about to walk in the car with Pepper and Happy, but in the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue light. 'Cisco' I thought. I turned, seeing him and smiling brightly. 

"Crisco! Over here!" I shouted,  almost laughing at my nick name for him. He walk/jogged over here, and I ran the rest of the way into his arms. The press were taking pictures, wondering who this man was.  

"We have to go to STAR Labs. We need to talk." 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Central City is across the country. In New York. We're in California. I know your a breacher, but I don't know how to control my powers. Tony and Jarvis never let me." 

"Haven't I already told you not to underestimate me?" 

"Yes, I grew up with you always there. I think I've learned not to question your power. If we have to go to STAR Labs, we should go soon. I heard you have to offer me a deal." 

"Yes, I do. We should go to your mansion."

     "Kay. Let's go. Follow me," I said as I let go, walking towards the very nice car Happy and Pepper are in. Cisco and I got into the back row. I made eye contact with Pep, and it was obvious she wanted me to strike up a conversation with him. Ugh. Fine. I have to ruin the peaceful silence, but before I could, Cisco starts to talk. "I see you still haven't gotten over the Emo Phase?" 

"Nope. How's Gypsy? And Steven?" I asked. Steven is my cousin. 

"Not very good. She keeps on throwing up every morning and I think she has a stomach bug. Steven's good, though."

     I laughed. He looked at me confused, almost angry. "Are you sure she isn't a few months or weeks pregnant? If she isn't.... Well, I want another cousin, one who I can annoy about boys or girls and I can be over protective with. Actually I don't really want to know about the possibility of her being pregnant because that means… other… things." 

"Julia!" Pepper scolded me. 

"Hey! Tony does say I have the mind of a 12- year- old. What do you expect?" 

"Well, this is normal behavior for you. Anyways, any new people in your life? Meaning boys?" 

"Oh, well, I hugged my friend Andrew at school because I was helping him ask out my other friend Sierra when Tony was picking me up and the next day Tony came and… beat the shit out of Drew. Dad would have done the same thing. Anyways Drew is in the hospital now and I feel really guilty and Tony is now gone and and I haven't been to school for at least a week and I'm pretty sure I'm now in charge of Stark Industries and I'm only 17!" I started panicking near the end. 

"Woah Jules, calm down. If anyone can handle all of that single- handedly, I'm most definitely sure it's you. Plus you're glowing so calm down." He was right. I was glowing a bright- ish lavender and I started freaking out. 

"What do I do? Do you ever glow? How does this happen? Are these my powers? Am I dangerous?"  

"Julia Nora Iris Allen, you can handle this. Breath in and out. Calm. Just breath." Pepper said.

     And so I did. My breath started steaming up. I was loosing control of my own body, almost like Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow. I felt power surging through my veins. And I hated it. I hated it because I wasn't in control. I hated it because all of a sudden, this was happening. I didn't ask to be the daughter of the two most powerful metahumans alive. I hated it because I felt the need to run. To cower in fear. To hide. I hated it because I didn't know how to control it. I hated it because this is what my mother was trying to get rid of for oh, so long.  

"Julia!" She laughed. "Finally. I'm in control. My mother would be so proud. We could have ruled together." she said in a creepy, monotone voice. I tried to make her stop. "Jules! You can fight her!" "No she can't. She doesn't know how to use her powers. If she did, I wouldn't have a single chance. Really, this all Jarvis', Tony's, Mom's, Dad's and your fault. See you around Cisco."

      _Don't even try to fight me. I've been waiting for this for seventeen years. Now I'm in control. Also, you can call me Natalie instead of her._ Natalie thought. Then, she summoned an icicle, that looked so sharp it would easily cut right through our hand. She stabbed Cisco's leg.  _Sorry_ , I thought. Then, she summoned snow and that created a diversion and we disappeared.....


	3. Chapter 3

     She took us to STAR Labs.On our way there, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I miss mom. How much I miss everyone- Mom, Dad, Tony. Even Aunt Maria. 

     Finally, we were here. STAR Labs. My old home. We walked in. Then a breach opened and meta bracelets were snapped on me. I was back in control. I turned around.

"Steven! Thank God!" I said, almost breaking down into tears. I tackled him in a bear hug.

"Good to see you too, Jules. Cisco is in the med bay if you want to see him."

     I see you're reunited with your family. Unlike you, I only had my mother, Killer Frost. I'm not so silent anymore.

"Shut up. Shut. Up. SHUT UP! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE NAT!" I screamed.

Steven looked at me in pity. "I don't need your pity Steven. It's just..... After I lost control, she came and calls herself Natalie. I cannot believe my mother put up with this for so long. She's driving me crazy and I've only spent less than a freaking day with her."

"Hey, it's okay. If anyone can control her, you can. You are the strongest, toughest person I know, Jules"

"Everyone seems to say everything will be okay. What if it's not? I stabbed your dad, Steven. Tony's gone. Every day he's gone I start to feel more and more like he's dead."

"Talking about my dad, he wants to see you."

"Shit! He's gonna kill me! I stabbed him! I couldn't control her-" it's Natalie "Oh shut up Nat. I feel terrible! I'm turning into a miniature Killer Frost!"

"You'll be fine. The first time I used my powers..."

"You… fell… into a… fire pit!" I said, laughing in between my words.

"You suck, Jules"

"And you swallow, Stevie"

     He groaned.

"You know you love me!"

"Unfortunately, I do."

"It sounds like you're being forced to marry me. Incest!"

"You're the worst person on the planet to be around."

"I know. Let's go to uncle Crisco now"

     He led me up to the Med Bay. Everything looks exactly how I remember it. I smiled, remembering all the fun I had with mom, dad, Cisco, Gypsy, and Steven. That was before life got complicated. Cisco was in a 'hospital' bed next to Gypsy, who looked terrible.

"Hey Cisco. How're you doing? I'm really sorry about Natalie."

"I'm fine, it's okay. Also, who's Natalie?"

"Sorry, that's what she calls herself."

"At least she has a name, unlike Frost. Sorry, unnecessary comment. Anyways, after I finish regenerating, we'll start with speed first. Silence Killer Frost- Natalie with her opposite domain- heat. You generate heat and electricity as you run. Steven, take Jules to the speed training room."

"We have a speed training room for speedster's? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, about that, your dad never let you in there, afraid that you would try to use your powers."

"Wow, so helpful." Steven could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off my words.

"It was to protect you"

"No. It was how selfish he is. Keeping the 'normal' part of his life, aka me, from the unnatural part of his life. How did that work out with Joe and Cecil?"

     We arrived at the training room. I was amazed. Even Natalie was silent. Then my hand started to vibrate. Shit. This was the only thing my parents taught me how to do- stop my powers (speed) from becoming active. Fury called me again after I stopped my hand from vibrating.

J: Hello?

F: What do you say, Julia?

J: What do you mean? Oh yeah! About that, I started glowing a purple, lavender color and Natalie, the spirit of Killer Frost's daughter, took control and stabbed Cisco in the leg with a long, sharp icicle. We made it to STAR Labs by ourselves, though. 

F: So I'm assuming Cisco hasn't offered you the deal yet.

J: You're assuming correctly.

F: You can stay with Cisco until you learn how to use your powers, all of them, then join SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative, or you can go back to living your life. Steven and your other friends will also stay in touch, with both options.

J: Is that even a choice! Of course I choose to become a SHIELD agent and control my powers!


	4. Chapter 4

F: Good. I'm glad you made the right choice.

J: Wait, Fury, before you go, what's the Avengers Initiative?

F: A team of people I am recruiting, with enhanced abilities, but you would call them meta humans. 

J: Good to know… who's going to be recruited? Other than me, of course.

F: Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor, Steven Ramon, and, Tony Stark.

J: Wait, you mean the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, my cousin/best friend and… my brother?

F: Yes, yes I do.

J: But he's dead.

F: We're only 32% sure Tony is truly dead. He always has something up his sleeve. Stay positive.

J: Yes, dad, thank you, dad 

F: You're welcome my sweet. I have to go. Goodbye my sweet.

J: Bye dad.

     Fury was always like a father to me. I was also like his daughter. He obviously liked me a lot better than Tony. He always had time for me and did anything I wanted. I also have Level 10 clearance in SHIELD, even though Tony never let me be an agent.

"Who was that?" Steven asked.

"Fury. Who else would it be?"

"Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, Agent May, need I go on?

"You've made your point. When does your dad finish regenerating?"

"Right about now," Cisco said, walking into the speed room. He seemed perfectly fine.

"I'm so sorry about your leg."

"Jules. I said it's fine. I'm fine. I can still walk and use my powers."

"Fine, whatever. But I still feel terrible doing that. Now, let's start my training."

"I'm going to take off your meta bracelets. When I do, run as fast as you can around that track ten times."

"Yes mom."

     And so I did. It felt amazing. I felt the speed force running through my veins. I can't believe my dad kept this feeling from me. I can't believe Tony and Jarvis took this from me. Oh well. Fuck them. I sometimes like how you think. Nat was back. I was on my last lap. I was soon finished.

"Damn" and "That was amazing" and "Holy shit." were said all at the same time.

"You ran faster than Barry, Jesse, and Wally combined when they all got their powers."

"What can I say? Our family has… special talents. My dad, aunt Jesse and uncle Wally are speedsters. My cousin Tony and uncle Howard are geniuses, don't forget my legal guardian/ computer system Jarvis, my mom an Ice queen, and my aunt Gypsy, uncle Cisco, and my cousin Steven breachers. Maybe there's a reason why I am the fastest."

"That's a lot. I never thought about it that way."

"Right?!"

2 Weeks Later

     Steven and I were at the speed canon. Gypsy was pregnant (again) and I learned how to control my powers. Natalie and I are great friends now. She's actually a really great person when she doesn't want to be like Killer Frost. I heard that. Sorry! We have the same interests. Anyways, Steven and I are going to create a breach to Afghanistan.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready?"

"Nope. I have to do this, though. To see if the person who took me in and raised me is still alive. I have to know if Tony is dead or alive. If he's dead, I'll let Natalie take over. She loves Tony, too. She's also not afraid to kill anyone, unlike me,"

"Can we try to talk things out, then violence if they attack?"

     I didn't answer. If I did, I would have told him they already attacked us when they took our cousin. I opened a breach behind Steven, and pushed him through. I jumped in right after. I spoke into my comms.

"Fury, we've arrived. Where was the sign that he may still be alive?"

"34 degrees 32'N, 69 degrees 08'E." He spoke.

    I plugged those coordinates into my suit, which has a built in Stark Industries and STAR Labs mainframe in it. Pretty cool right? Anyways, we were here. Yay! Can you here my sarcasm? Of course you can, why am I asking.

"Wait that's their capital. Ohhhh, that makes sense. It's also their largest city."

     I once again opened another breach and jumped through, grabbing Steven with me.

"C'mon! That's the second time! Let me jump through myself!"

"Oh well. Sorry not sorry."

    Then, there suddenly was a huge explosion. 

"Damn. Let's check that out"

"Jules, stop. It's dangerous."

"Steven, it was dangerous since agreed to be apart of SHIELD. I can handle this. With or without you. Preferably with you."

     I opened another breach towards the explosion. I immediately recognized what group of people this was. It was the Ten Rings. I will hunt each and every one of these people and slowly torture them from taking Tony away. Then Fury spoke into my comms.

F: Julia, do not engage target I repeat do not engage target. 

J: Why? 

F: You need to get back to Stark Industries. The public are getting suspicious because you haven't shown your face for weeks. We need you to abort mission.

J: But Fury, I'm so close-

F: I DON'T CARE. Sorry. Get out of there. Now. I am still director, and you answer to me. 

J: Fine. If Tony is here, and he dies, I will never, ever forget this moment or forgive you. I'll let Natalie take control and let's just say she's not afraid of murder.

F: Jules…

J: Sorry, Director but I have to leave the person who took me in and took care of me to die. Now, I'll go find Steven and 'abort mission'. Good day, Director.

     I shut off my comms. No more communicating with him. If I do, I might just curse him out or continue the mission. Oh well. It's not my fault if I get super angry. I then start to hear my name called over and over again. It's probably Steven. All this time, I've been standing here like an idiot, not thinking that a member of the Ten Rings could find and attack me. On that note, some idiot thought I was just some scared pedestrian who was in shock, so they tried to kill me. I shot him with waves after waves of energy from the multiverse. Then Steven caught up to me. 

"Julia! I was so worried!"

"Yeah whatever I'm fine. You should be worried for that guy. Anyways, Fury wants us to abort mission,"

"Yeah, he told me. Never, ever shut off your comms again. Or else. Tony will here about this young lady."

"Tony may be dead because of Fury. Plus, we're both 17."

"I'm about to be 18 in June, wait, how many days is it until the sixth?"

"Your birthday is in 11 days."

"Julia, we need to go. Now."

     This time, he opened a breach and pushed me through it.

"Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A lot. See how I feel?"

"Well you never fall on your ass."

"Jules, calm down. An audience is gathering. How about we talk about the time you were training and you got kidnapped on some world in the multiverse?"

"Steven! You swore not to talk about that!"

"Oops. I forgot"

 "You son of a Lego!"

    At this, we both laughed.

"Not lego's!"

"I hope your punishment for the fields of punishment is running for your life on a world of Lego's while a Lego monster chases you!"

"Julia! I thought we were family! Don't speak those words over my life!"

"Oh well. Just did."

"Calm down. Both of you." Fury walked in.

"Julia, as an agent, never, ever turn off your comms. Tony will hear about this."

"Why is everyone talking about Tony like he's still alive! He's dead! Please just stop reminding me,"

"C'mon Jules, you gotta have more faith in me than that."

"Tony?!"


	6. Chapter 6

    I looked up and saw him leaning on the doorway. He was wearing this weird… iron? suit that was painted red or something.

"Tony?! You're alive!"

"Of course I am Jules. You gotta have more faith-"

     He was cut off when I ran over to him and pushed him in a breach. Where to? I have no idea. It opened up in our mansion in California. 

"Anthony Edward Stark where were you?"

"Julia Nora Iris Allen what did I tell you about using your powers!"

"It was Natalie's fault! Where were you! You were dead! Tony, I can't do this without you."

"Jules, we need to talk. First, how could you? You joined SHIELD, learned how to use your powers, and other, dangerous stuff? You know you're not allowed to do that! So why, why did you  do that, knowing that you could harm yourself!"

"Tony, I did it because I thought you were gone. The only person that truly loved me, other than someone I'm not supposed to see, was dead. Each day you were gone, I lost more and more hope, mind you that you were gone for a very long time. I thought that I could finally do all the things I wanted, but there wasn't a second where I didn't miss you."

"You said earlier it was Natalie's fault. Who's Natalie?"

"Hehe, uhhh, I can explain......"

    I let Natalie take over.

"Hello big brother, or well, I guess you are my cousin."

     He raised his hand at me. He was also still in his iron suit. 

"Where's Julia. I will give you 10 seconds for Jules to come back or I'll shoot,"

"You realize if you shoot me you also shoot Jules? Anyways, whatever. Jules you can come back."

    _No. I want to see what he does._

"Julia Allen! I will stab us and we both know I'm not afraid to hurt or kill people."

    She summoned an ice dagger. _What about regeneration?_

"Jules! Please? I will do anything. Actually, no I won't. You will come back in control or I will make out with your poor little Drew. I also won't hold back."

    _You little bitch._

"Yes, yes. I'm a bitch. I know. Please Jules."

    Fine. We traded places. 

"That was really weird. When you were Natalie, your eyes glowed a pale blue color. That icicle was creepy as hell. Also what did Nat mean about 'not holding back'?"

"Hehe… you know how we have different moms? Well, I'm pretty sure you know how my mom has a criminal record as Killer Frost… Frost fell in love with my dad's time remnant Savitar, which created not one soul, but two inside of one body, which created Natalie and I when my mom got pregnant. Also, don't call her Nat. So, one day, she made herself known and uh… stabbeduncleCiscointhelegwithanicedagger… and one of Killer Frost's powers was to kiss someone and totally freeze them to death… Frost could only kiss FireSTORM and Dad without killing them.... Drew isn't a speedster and he doesn't have fire powers, so he would die if I kissed him as Natalie."

"You have to live with that monster!?"

     I raised my arms in a threatening way.

"Call Natalie a monster one more time. I dare you."

"Sorry, sorry, please forgive me for my inconsiderate behavior."

"Now I know how to get you to apologize."

"I hate you"

"You know you love me."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"What happened in Afghanistan?"

"As you know, I left for bomb testing in Afghanistan. During the trip, the Humvee in front of us was destroyed by the Ten Rings. The soldiers that were guarding us were killed as they exited the Humvee. I attempted to flee but was nearly killed by a missile that our company manufactured. The missile threw several pieces of shrapnel into my chest, only centimeters away from my heart. The terrorists grabbed me and left the area. I was hooked up to an electromagnet powered by a car battery, which kept the shrapnel from reaching my heart. I was put into a cell with Ho Yinsen, who had also been captured by the Ten Rings. We were instructed to make a Jericho missile for the Ten Rings. Instead of making a missile, we worked on amor that would help us escape. We also made a miniature Arc Reactor so I could move without carrying around the car battery. We worked on the armor for three months. When we finally finished the armor, we prepared to escape, and I did. Ho… died. I tried to fly out but the suit malfunctioned and well, the air force found me, and Fury called me in."

"Tony, I love you. When you left, I was the new owner of Stark Industries. It was a 'scandal' how someone without the last name of Stark, who was also only 17, was inheriting one of the largest companies in the whole entire world. All I had was Pep and Jarvis, but they would hold me back from what I wanted to do. I went to STAR Labs. Tony, we're going to have another cousin. I was reunited with my old best friend and my cousin. I had so much fun. You would not believe how cool Natalie is. Using my powers is the greatest feeling ever. Imayhavealsocanceledallweaponandbombproductionwhileyouweregone…"

"Jules I'm so proud of you. Be careful though. Thanks for canceling the weapon production, I would have done that too. You're growing up so fast"

"Exactly. That's why you shouldn't baby me. That's why I joined SHIELD."

    He walked over to me a little and wrapped me in a hug.

"Jules, I really missed you and love you. I'm sorry I have to do this,"

     Wait, WHAT?!

"Tony!?"

     Instantly, I passed out in his arms.

 

Time Skip

 

    I woke up in a white, pristine room. How could he? _Jules, I'm sorry. I know how much you love him. I love him, too._ Maybe if we use our powers, we can escape?

"Wait! I recognize these rooms! Agent Daisy uses these. I saw the production status when Fury showed me his toolbox. They're made for meta humans and inhumans.  They adapt to your powers,"

      _What if we used all our powers at once? Like, I throw ice daggers, while you throw waves of breach energy, and use your energy from running, like the fight of Frost and Vibe, and dad and Sandman? But all at once._

"Natalie, that's an amazing idea."

     So that's what we did. The door started smoking and it partially blew up. The blast threw us back, we hit the screen with the scene of nature and shattered it. Alarms went off. 

"I think this was a test Nat," I mumbled before we passed out, once again.

     I woke up again, but in a SHIELD med bay. Steven, Cisco, Fury, Coulson, Pep, Daisy, Drew and Tony were all standing there. My back hurt like hell. 

"Julia! You're awake!" Steven, Cisco, Fury, Pep, Drew and Tony said simultaneously. 

"Why was I locked up in that room? And Tony, how could you?"

"That was a test. To see if you're qualified to be a part of the Avengers Initiative. That was the third, and final test. The first one was controlling and mastering your powers. The second one was in Afghanistan, to obey orders. The third one was to escape the room that a meta or inhuman is not supposed to escape."

"You still didn't have to blow a GIANT hole in the door of my inhuman room," Daisy piped up.

"Agent Daisy, it's an honor to meet you. I love your work and I would love to join your team if I was offered to. Sorry about the door…"

"Agent Allen, you are the most powerful person we have ever encountered. This means that if you use your powers out in the field, that can bring a lot of danger to you. This also means you need a super hero name, and whether or not you're going to let the public know about you."

"Well the public knows that Mr Stark is Iron Man, so why don't they know about Agent Allen?"

"Coulson, I agree with you but you don't have to be so formal. It's Tony and Julia. Or you can call me Jules. Please, just, don't use my last name. Or else."

"This is why Jarvis and I didn't let you use your powers. You go around threatening people, and one day you might go power crazy and threaten the whole entire world."

"Really Tony? If you were me, would you want to use the last name of Allen? Just think about my past."

"Coulson don't say Agent Allen again, or you go through both of us."

"Now you're the one threatening people."

"I threaten people all the time so It's okay."

"You suck Tony."

"Well you swallow"

"Pepper! Get your boyfriend under control right now!"

"I'll try"

"Anyways, hey Drew…"

"Jules, can we talk in private?"

"Yeah sure. Everyone get out! Or Natalie."

"Yep, let's go. Abort abort abort! You do not want to meet Natalie."

"Natalie is pretty great mind you. Threaten her with a bomb and she'll defend herself!"

"yeah so can we talk?"

"Sure! What about!"

"Everything."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Should I just explain, everything?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know where to start! Well… I guess from the very beginning. My dad, Barry Allen, was the Flash. He was and wasn't killed in the explosion from the Flash. He was killed, but he was the cause of the explosion. My mother, Caitlin Snow-Allen, has an alter ego as Killer Frost, meaning she's also Ice Attack. Me, being their child, got their powers. Control over ice and being a speedster. Steven got his powers from his parents, who are both breachers. When I was younger, when I still lived in STAR Labs, there was another Particle Accelerator explosion. From that day, I became a breacher. My family never let me learn how to use my powers.

"And then, fast forward to my parent's death. Tony and Aunt Maria took me in. Then I went to this fancy, expensive school for talented people and I didn't fit in. I was the awkward emo kid, who wrote depressing, yet beautiful poetry. Then I met you. I wasn't so alone in my dark world. Steven transferred to our school. I had my best friend and my cousin to keep me company at school. Then, we met Sierra, Dani, Maddie, John, Chandra, and Lily. I helped you ask out Sierra, and I hugged you. Tony got a little over-protective and beat you up, causing you to go to the hospital.

"Since I have powers, SHIELD, a secret organization,has been on my radar. I grew very close to Fury, almost like his daughter. I had Fury pay for the best doctors for you. Anyways, as the head of Stark Industries, Tony went to Afghanistan for bomb testing. Long story short, a gang took him, forced him into making them a missile, instead he made the suit you saw him in and escaped. That was at least three months. While you were in the hospital, and Tony was gone, I learned how to control my powers. I explored the multiverse, embraced the cold, and the heat. Like I said, my mom had an alter ego Killer Frost. My dad had a time remnant named Savitar. Killer Frost and Savitar were trapped in my parent's bodies, and they fell in love with each other. When my mom got pregnant, I'm not sure what happened but the spirit of Killer Frost and Savitar had a kid, who is also in my body. Her name is Natalie, and we're great friends. Anyways, that's it for me. When I go back to school, if I do, I have to tell our friends. I'm tired of keeping secrets."

"Damn. I have to tell you something. There has been an outbreak of Terrigen mist and crystals in fish oil, causing people of Cree genetics to become… in-humans. I… had some, and survived. My power, is to control the elements. Water, Fire, the Earth, and Air. I am struggling to control this, but it's gets easier with practice."

"Drew! That's great! But… how's Sierra going to react…."

"Exactly"

"My back fucking hurts,"

"I saw the footage. That, was impressive, yet freaky. It was creepy when you were talking to yourself"

"Sorry. I talk to Nat so she won't get lonely, plus she's a lot of fun when you know she tolerates you and won't murder you,"

"The conversation of two secret agents."

"You're an agent! Since when! That's gonna be so much fun!"

"Well, I joined a week ago. Also, I'm joining Agent Daisy's team. I'm not that strong and I'm inhuman, not a meta."

"Awwww, it's okay. Be careful."

     Tony walked in.

"Jules, words cannot even explain how terrible I feel."

"Tony, can we talk later?"

"I agree with Julia. We need to activate the Avengers Initiative." Fury walked in.

"Wait, now? Has everyone agreed?"

"Not yet. But I have it under control. Tony, Julia, meet me on the helipad in twenty."

"Yes dad."

"Jules! I'm hurt! I'm your dad!"

"Mr. Allen would beg to differ. We're cousins you idiot."

"I'm still hurt. I cannot believe you think of me as just your cousin."

"Well Steven's my cousin. Plus, the two of us, have a bond that nothing can destroy. Now, what do you think of being my cousin."

"Fine, whatever. So you know how you have powers…"

"I'm assuming you want me to give you a lift?"

"Exactly,"

"And you're asking this of the person in the med bay?"

"Maybe…"

"Sure, whatever. I feel fine-ish."

     I grabbed a hold of him in one arm and opened a breach with the other. I dropped him off on the roof remembering I was in a hospital gown. 

"I'm going back to change, Anthony."

     I faintly heard a "Don't call me that!" while I went back to the med bay. Inside, was a STAR Labs shirt, athletic leggings, and my SHIELD set of comms. I quickly changed, and grabbed a pair of my converse on the ground. I opened another breach, and landed on the helipad. I soon saw Natasha and Bruce.

"Nat!"

"Jules? Why are you here?"

"I'm a recruit of the Avengers, Inittiative."

"But Tony…"

"He's okay with it. I think. Well, I did threaten to kill him a few times…"

"I hope you're joking."

"No, not really. I, the most powerful person Fury has ever met, so it would be pretty easy to kill someone"

"What are your powers?"

"Teleporting through the speed force, controlling the speed force, shooting energy waves from the speed force, control over ice, and I'm also a speedster."

"That's… interesting."

"I know. I bet you're glad I'm on your side."

"Indeed I am."

     We both laughed. Then we saw a Quinjet flying overhead.


	8. Chapter 8

     The Quinjet landed on the helipad. Out came Captain Rogers and other SHIELD agents. Natasha and Bruce came a few moments prior. 

"Ah. Good to see we're all here. Recently, Doctor Erik Selvig was studying the tesseract. A large surge of energy came out, which opened a portal, or breach, from Asgard to Earth allowing an asgardian named Loki to travel here. Loki did not come in peace. He used his scepter, some source of power, to mind control Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, Doctor Selvig, and a couple of other agents.

"Romanoff. Banner. Track the tesseract with your knowledge of gamma radiation emissions. Rogers. Retrieve the tesseract. Stark. Allen. Go with Coulson."

"Why does Rogers get to retrieve the tesseract alone?!"

"Are you questioning my orders, Stark? I'm sure Agent Allen could definitely do what I want her to alone. I could easily remove you from the Avengers Initiative." 

"Anthony Edward Stark." I said to him frustrated. 

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey Nat! Make sure to call Tony Anthony Edward Stark!"

"Julia Nora Iris Allen!"

     I flinched. Tony knows how sensitive I am to those names. I always wanted to meet Nora. I never wanted Iris to exist. Surprisingly mom named me Iris. In memory of her friend. More like to raise unwanted feelings in me every time they were mad.

"Oh Jules… I'm so sorry."

"Tony, it's fine. I was the one being annoying. Anyways, Fury doesn't need us here. Let's go back home. Coulson will find us there."

"Why are you so annoyingly talented at being an agent?"

"We could've been a brother-sister crime fighting unit if you let me use my powers."

"Well I didn't get my suit until you learned about your powers, so no, we couldn't. But, now we can."

    I smiled in reply and held out my hand. He took it and then I had an excellent idea. My eyes shot open.

"I need to go find Fury. I had a great idea. What if I vibe one of Clint's possessions? I could easily find him!"

"I think I might know where he is. The control room."

"Let's go."

     We ran to the control room. Why? Because I have the feeling Tony doesn't like the feeling of the speed force. I had spotted him.

"Fury! Fury!"

"Yes Julia?"

"Well, Tony and I were about to go home, when I had the idea to vibe some of Clint's stuff. That way, we could find him faster, and we may even be able to find Loki."

"Director! We found Loki!"

"Oh. I guess you don't need my help. Tony let's go."

"Julia, I'll call you in when we need you. Thank you for informing me of this."

"Bye Fury,"

"See you soon."

     I hugged Tony, opened a breach and jumped in. Tony and I arrived at home.

"Julia! I was so worried!"

"Wow.I'm so hurt. You don't even care about your own fiancé."

"Wait, what?! Fiancé! Since when?!"

"I came home already, hoping to find both of you. We got in a huge argument. Pepper was packing her stuff. I didn't want her to leave. I was going to ask her out to go on a date with me, but she was so mad. I then just asked her to marry me right then and there. Thank the gods she said yes. Pep also told me what you did you little butt."

"You know you love me. Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you! Wait, what about Happy……."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Hopefully he doesn't do something stupid when he finds out."


	9. Chapter 9

     I signaled for Pepper to leave. She did.

"Tony, you and I both know Happy has loved Pepper for the longest time. You're lucky she picked your idiot ass instead of Happy"

"I know…"

"If we don't tell him, he'll be butt hurt if he finds out through someone else."

"Maybe that's what we need"

"Tony! Happy is your friend. He's also a skilled combatant. It'll be less hurtful if Pepper tells him, because he wouldn't get mad at Pep. If he wants a fight, then he'll get one. I can beat him any day. Even without powers. Agent Melissa May trained me in combat. So did Cisco. Cisco helped train the Flash himself. He also trained Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. Fury trained me. Hank Henshaw trained me. The strongest people in the multiverse have trained me in combat, and how to use my powers. I think I can destroy Happy if he interferes with your relationship."

"Damn. I was gone for three months, and my cousin is a changed person."

"Heard that! I'm not that different then before!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"That's my line!"

"whatever,"

     Pepper walked in with a grim expression. 

"We have a guest."

     Agent Coulson walked in. 

"We need to talk. Is there any private places we could?"

"Well, this whole house is sound proof… but the most private place here is the basement."

     We walked into the basement. 

"What would you like to speak about?"

"I have come with Erik Selvig's research on the tesseract. Hopefully you can use it in any way possible."

     He placed the files on one of the desks and walked out.

"I can vibe the files to see where Doctor Selvig is."

"Good idea. Get to work Agent Allen."

"Thanks, Mr Stark. Here, I can vibe us both there."

"What if you can't."

"Well, to be honest, you'd get lost in the dark, cold, scary place of the speed force… JK. If you do get lost, the speed force creates a fake setting that's warm and happy as long as you're on it's good side. As long as you don't let go, you'll be okay."

"Sounds interesting. Julia, you know I trust you with my life,"

"I know. And you won't die today, or anytime soon."

     I quickly hugged him and vibes Erik's research. I know where they are. That sneaky son of a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pep! Tony and I are leaving and going to the Helicarrier!"

"Wait! Before you go, watch the news. You have to see this."

     I was curious so I walked up the staircase to the sitting area/ living room. The TV was on. The caption was, "Tony Stark: Recently found. Julia Allen: Missing." On the screen were my best friends. Sierra. Dani. Maddie. John. Chandra. Lily. All of the people who I love but haven't been talking to because of SHIELD. 

"Julia was the type of person who could light up a room just by looking at someone and smiling. She always made corny jokes about Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy and MCR. She was loved. She would always ship us with people. It was Sierra and Drew. Dani and John. Maddie and Lily. I, Chandra and Steven who is across the country right now. She wouldn't hesitate to stand up for her friends or slap someone if they deserved it. She was my best friend. My sister, even. And now, she's gone. She was heartbroken my Tony's absence. I know she'd never kill herself, but maybe she's just with Steven, who is her cousin. But I don't know if I can really go any longer without her. I really miss her. We all do."

     My heart broke at Chandra's words. 

"Tony, can I sit this one out. I think they're in Stuttgart, Germany."

"Thanks Jules. I also need a lift."

"Hehe. I kinda forgot about that. I got used to have someone who can do the same things constantly around me..."

          Time skip- after she dropped off Tony

     I returned to California. It seemed as though they were filming the news thing in my school. California Institute of the Arts. I quickly got there, and walked around. Noise was coming from the band and strings room. I slowly walked their and saw all of my friends minus Drew and Steven.

"Hey guys,"

"Julia?!" was heard coming out of all of their mouths.

"I guess I have some explaining to do. But, in somewhere private."

     They said nothing and followed me.

"Meet me at my house, tell your parents you have school work or something. I really, really need to explain things."

"You're right about that," Dani mumbled.

"Danini Panini I am the queen of mumbling rude and sarcastic comments so don't even think I didn't hear you."

"Stop calling me that! But glad to see nothing's changed with you,"

     'Are you sure about that' I thought.

"Hey, we can all take my car," someone said.

"But what about the other people who have cars?"

"I didn't think about that."

     We all figured it out. Dani and John took the same car. I went with them to make sure they didn't… how did I say this to them? Oh yeah, "So you guys don't fuck in the back row,". Let's just say my face was in pain after saying that. Sierra, Maddie and Lily left with Chandra in her car.

          Time Skippity Skip ( why am I so weird)

     We all walked upstairs to my bed room. Jarvis was reluctant to let us in because a guy was with us. I just laughed as he told me to 'Use protection'.

"Sometimes I really wish I could shut A.I's up."

"Well, not all of us have A.I.'s, so we wouldn't know. Plus, you have some explaining to do."

"Let's just get strait to the point. The main facts. 1. My dad, actual birth dad, Barry Allen, is the Flash. 2. My mom, is Ice Attack/ Killer Frost. 3. Steven, Drew and I have powers! Yay! Not. I've known about them my whole life, I was never allowed to use them, as I inherited them from my parents, ice and speed. 4. My parents got their powers from an explosion cause by something called the particle accelerator. There were three of these explosions. 5. I was in the third explosion, and got a new power. The power of the multiverse and speed force. 6. The multiverse is part of quantum mechanics. For every decision  you make, there is a universe where you didn't do that. Meaning, there are infinite earths, and I have power over them."

     I quickly explained everything else.

"I didn't tell you before because Tony and Jarvis forbade me from using my powers. I wasn't allowed to tell you about Steven because it's not my secret to tell. I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. SHIELD is a top secret organization and you're not supposed to know about it."

"Great. My best friend and my crush for the longest time ever have lied to me my whole life." Chandra said.

"Wait you like my spork of a cousin?"

"I never said that…"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my main hoe."

"I guess I can forgive you. I mean, you're still the same Julia we all remember except with powers. And a lot more busy. But you will always be my main hoe Jules. I'm not a side hoe. Steven is."

"More like he's your boyfriend..." I mumbled. 

     Just then Tony called me. I put it on speaker cause why not.

T: Jules we need reinforcements.

J: Are you asking me to save your sorry ass?

T: Yes. Some guy looking as if he was  Liam Hemsworth's brother came waving a hammer around claiming to be the god of lightning. He's trying to take our prisoner. He's Loki's 'adopted' brother.

J: Stay on the line. I'm vibing you.

     He was on a plane. It was in the night, and I could barely see outside. 

"Welp that's my new job everyone! See ya later! Bye hoes!" I called opening a breach and jumping into it.

     I was soon on the plane with Tony.

"This way."

     He flew off into the night. Fuck. He forgot I can't fly, so I pulled a Daisy Johnson, but with speed force energy. When I got there, Captain America and the guy were already fighting. I immediately started throwing blasts of energy and ice at him. At one point I even threw speed lightning at him and that's when he acknowledged me. He threw his hammer and I retaliated by throwing streams of energy at it. It wouldn't go back to him and if I let go it would come flying at me, so I had to constantly be using my powers. 

"Tony! I won't be able to hold this up for much longer! If I use too much energy at once the result could be catastrophic!"

"Just hold it off for five more minutes!"

     Tony, Steve, and Thor disappeared fighting. They left me with Loki. Yay! Hopefully you can hear the sarcasm dripping off my words. Loki tried to make a run for it but I used my other hand and threw ice chains at him, weighing him down. I couldn't hold the hammer up when it went flying in the direction of Tony and Steve. Lightning came. It was definitely Loki's brother controlling it. My energy was depleted so I sat by Loki. He's going to be here for a while, so why can't I just befriend him?

"Hi, my name is Julia Allen. I figured that you're gonna be here for a while, so why can't we just talk? Get to know each other a little. Sorry about the chains. If you want, I can electrocute you if you get too cold!"

"Loki, future King of Asgard and Midgard."

"Loki, you're dreaming if you think SHIELD would let you rule our world. Plus, your brother is the heir, not you."

"Well, my oaf of a brother will get himself killed fighting. You could beat him any day."

"Thanks for the support, but they're back now. Let's get you into SHIELD custody, okay?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chandra's POV

     Well, my main hoe just ditched me. For her cousin. Yay! Note the sarcasm. At least she's okay. At least she bothered to contact us. To explain everything. Unlike Steven. He knew about his powers his whole life. Jules didn't know how to use them. Now that I know everything, it all makes sense.

     Julia was never bothered by the cold. She was always the fastest runner in gym class, and had amazing reflexes. She also loved learning about electricity and energy. She was always the smartest person I knew. She grew up with a family of geniuses. Howard Stark, Tony Stark, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Carla Tannhauser, etc.

     Julia wasn't in CIA (California Institute of the Arts) just for her singing. She is a genius. Like the rest of her family. She especially loved Inferno Dynamics and Quantum Mechanics. (did anyone else get these references?) She is my best friend.

     Steven called me.

S: Hey Chandi.

C: Hey Steven. What are you doing?

S: I'm assuming Julia told you everything so I'll just tell you. I'm on earth 2, visiting my aunt and uncle.

C: That must be so cool.

S: Not really. You have to dress all formal and shit and it's not comfortable.

     I laughed

S: I called for a reason. Can I come over? Like, soon?

C: Sure but give me time to get ready. So like, 30 minutes. Also open a whatever you call it a block away from my house and just walk the rest of the way here.

S: Kay. Bye my main hoe.

C: Know your place Steven. Jules is my main hoe, you're my side hoe.

     Steven mumbled something. I got really confused.

C: Bye side hoe.

S: Bye!

     I quickly showered, threw on a beige sweater, a pair of black high- waisted shorts, my black converse, and styled my hair naturally yet still kind of messy. Soon, Steven texted me he was at my front door. I ran down stairs to meet him, while calling out to my sister I was hanging out with a friend. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I should just get strait to the point, right? Chandra, I really like you. I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me?"

"Of course!"

"Wait you said yes?"

     I laughed.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"At least I won't be a side hoe anymore."

"You suck"

"And you swallow"

"Why do I still talk to you?"

"Because you love me."

"Unfortunately."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, is that okay for you?"

"Yeah. Also, what did you mumble on the phone?"

"We were talking about main hoes and side hoes and I was saying I wouldn't be a side hoe for long since I was gonna ask you on a date...."

"huh. Jules may be a side hoe now."

     Steven had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

     I was walking back inside when a breach opened. Inside wasn't Jules or Steven, it was some guy with a flaming skull as his head. 

     I ran towards Steven, who was walking away from my house.

"St-Steven!"

"Chandi?"

     I turned him around and he didn't even look scared by the guy.

"Robbie, why are you here?"

     The guy, Robbie, I assume, was getting his face back. 

"SHIELD. Also sorry for appearing in your house! Steven, Chandra, we need to talk. The president is making all people in government jobs and people related to them breathe in a safer version of the terrigen crystal. This version is safe to regular people, so if you're not inhuman, you won't die.

"Us three are required to take it. Steven is a meta human, not inhuman so he still has to take it. I have a demon inside of me, and I'm not inhuman, and so far Chandra doesn't have any powers."

"Okay, just hurry up and break the crystal. I really don't want my sister to see us."

     Robbie stepped on the crystal, and as soon as I took my first breath I was encased in rock. As soon as I was fully covered I also broke out of it. Well fuck. I'm an inhuman.

"Hey Chandi, it's okay. I have friends who go through this. Drew went through this. You'll be okay."

"I trust you Steven. I'll do whatever you say."

"Good. Follow Robbie and I."

     Robbie and Steven both created breaches, Steven's being blue waves and Robbie's being red-orange sparks. I jumped through Steven's and we appeared on the SHIELD helicarrier. 

"What is a civilian doing here?"

"Director, she's an inhuman."

"Take here to one of the inhuman rooms."

"Yes sir."

"Wow Steven I've never seen you take orders from someone. It's kinda hot"

"Shut up Chandra."

     I laughed at him. 

"So, your training starts tomorrow. So we can see what your powers are."

"Yay! I totally want to start training! Exercise is just the best thing in the world!"

"It'll be fun."

"It'll only be fun if I get to kick your ass."


	12. Chapter 12

Julia's POV 

     We took the plane back to the Helicarrier instead of going through a breach. The whole time Loki and I sat quietly talking, getting to know each other. He wasn't as bad as they say he is.

"Let's play 20 questions."

"They have that on Asgard?"

"Of course we do. That game is generic."

"I'll ask you something first. Favorite color?"

"Seriously? It's green if you couldn't tell. What about you?"

"Black. Midnight blue, also. Favorite thing to do?"

"Actually, I like reading. How did you start working for SHIELD?"

"My cousin got kidnapped so I learned how to use my powers. Speed, ice, and the power over the multiverse. The director always kept me on his radar because I am a powered person. The Director gave me a deal. Work for SHIELD and learn about my powers, or continue to live life the way it was. Do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure. I get to go first. I pick dare"

"I dare you to kiss either Tony, Steve or Thor on the lips."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not."

"I'm not gay."

"But you can be bisexual."

"I'm not bisexual."

"You could be pansexual."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Says the person who told me to kiss my own brother on the lips."

"Oh wow, you admit it. You love Thor. This time you didn't say adoptive brother."

"Jules I'm not doing it."

"You guys argue like an old couple."

     At Steve's words I felt my face heat up.

"Julia will never, ever date him so no, they don't argue like an old couple."

     I got mad at Tony's words. I didn't like Loki, at least not like that, but I am sick and tired of Tony constantly taking control over my life.

"Tony are you fucking kidding me? I don't like him like that. You need to stop taking control over my life. The most free I've ever felt was when you were gone. I appreciate you standing up for me but you are way too over fucking protective. I will date who I fucking please so just stop."

"Julia Nora Iris Allen do not speak to me like that! I took you in and raised you! I am practically your brother, your father! It is my job to protect you!"

"You should have just left me Tony. Uncle Wally and Jesse would have raised me. Or Uncle Cisco. At least then I'd be with people like me. With breachers. I don't need protection. I can handle myself. I'll see you at the Helicarrier. And Tony? You will never, ever, be my father. My father died protecting Central City. You, are an egotistical ass that always tries to control my life."

     I opened a breach behind me. 

"See ya later."

     I fell back landing on the Helicarrier. I saw Steven, Chandra, and Robbie.

"Chandra? Why are you here?"

"Hehe. I'm an inhuman!"

"Seriously?! What's your power!?"

"No idea. Do you wanna come with us to my room?"

"Sure. Once the guys leave, we need to talk."

"About Steven?"

"You guessed it."

     We turned the corner into a metahuman room.

"Oh my fuck it's way too bright in here."

     Suddenly it got a lot darker.

"Ah. That's perfect. Wait, did I just do that?"

"Yep. Power over light and darkness I assume?"

     My thoughts were wrapped around Chandra's abilities when she screamed.

"I-I w-was just thinking a-about my phone and l-laptop when they just appeared!"

    Steven and I glanced at each other.

"Telekinesis"


	13. Chapter 13

Julia's POV:

"Telekinesis"

     That is so cool!

"What?!"

"The ability to create or summon matter with your mind."

"So I created darkness and summoned my laptop?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"So hypothetically I could summon a breach?"

     I looked at Steven. Telekinesis is a powerful thing. She could hypothetically have a lot of people's powers.

"Yes. Hypothetically. But Chandra, promise me one thing. Two things actually. Don't become power crazy. And two, please don't use things like the multiverse unless absolutely necessary. Please."

"I promise. To be honest, this is really freaky. Also, if I'm staying here, I need to pack. Tell my family so I don't just go missing."

"The difference between the two of us. I would just leave because Tony would say no. But then Jarvis would lock the doors."

"I thought you knew how to reprogram them. How else did you come to my parties?"

"Tony always upgrades them. I always break through, though."

"Jules, Steven, Robbie? I need a breach."

"Robbie you're not a breacher...."

"Well, yes. But not your kind of breach. I use the multiverse, which is actually quite different from the speed force that you use."

"Cool. Steven, Robbie, Chandra, go ahead. I need to talk to Fury."

"Why?"

"Tony and I... had a falling out. I don't want to see him unless I really have to."

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah. At least we now have someone the villain can trust."

"Wait, you're friends with Loki? How? He's a criminal, Julia." "Steven, he's not that bad. He's misunderstood."

"Are you defending him now? It's almost as if you like him."

"I'm not having this conversation. Again. No, I don't like him like that. If you excuse me, I'll go talk to Fury cause I don't want a falling out with you, too."

"Julia, I'm sorry. I just, I got really paranoid and jealous that you just met and you're defending him, when we've known each other our whole lives."

"Steven, it's fine. You guys need to go. I need to talk to Fury."

"No. I'm not letting you. Tony probably feels terrible for what he did. You guys need to make up. Please. Don't tear our families apart."

"Steven, I'm saving our family. If I get annoyed and pissed when I'm around him, maybe I shouldn't be around him."

"Julia, you can't. If you do that to Tony, then I'm sorry. You'll do it to me too. All he'll have is Pepper and an A.I. Not a lot of people get to see the true Tony Stark."

"You mean the asshole that he truly is?"

"Julia, please. Don't do this. You guys always forgive each other."

"Yeah, we do. And every time he promises to stop. And he never stops."

     Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream. Steven and I stopped arguing immediately. "I'm gonna go talk to Fury."

"Not about Tony?"

"No. About the scream. I promise."

     And I was telling the truth. Maybe me blowing up on Tony may just be the reason why he was going to stop being over protective.

"Robbie wanna go with them? For protection?"

"That's offensive. I knew how to control my powers even before you knew."

"One look at the Ghost Rider and someone would scream. Also Steven, I bet I could easily beat you in a fight. Maybe after all of this craziness is over."

"Sure. We need to go with Chandra and Jules you need to talk to Fury."

"Do you think it's an inhuman? Maybe a banshee? Our friends from Earth 3 had banshees there."

"Maybe. Most likely, I guess." "Bye. Steven, Robbie, keep Chandra safe."

"Sure, I guess."

     I walked out of the inhuman room, everyone else behind me because our breaches don't teleport out of those rooms.

     I soon found- met- what screamed. It was a guy, around 20, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lip piercing. 

"Help me! Please!"

"Of course! Um, my name's Julia, and I'm a meta human."

"I... I am too. Sometimes when I talk, I scream, and I can't control it."

"Hey, it's okay. I was in your place once. I was scared and confused and I didn't know how to control my powers. Have you ever heard of the Flash? Vibe? Ice Attack or Killer Frost?"

"Who hasn't? Also, my name's Luke. Luke Howl."

"Well, Luke, I'm the daughter of the Flash and Killer Frost. I also have the powers of Vibe."

"That's so cool!"

"No it's not."

"Wait, are you Julia Allen?"

"Can I lie and say no?"

"You just admitted that you're Julia Allen. I can't believe your 'brother' is a superhero too."

"My brother's also an asshole."

"He seems super cool though."

"Are you single?"

"Um, yes? To be honest I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, any past relationships?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend or boyfriend that was super clingy and overprotective?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Tony, is like the overprotective girlfriend you had."

"Is Tony a bitch too?"

     At first I didn't realize he was joking. "In all serious yes, he is." We talked, getting to know each other for a while.

 

Steven's POV

      Chandra ran into her house, me behind her. We found her sister, Gwen, in her room. "Gwen, I'm leaving. I'm inhuman. Telekinetic, actually. You can't be around me. Its not safe. I'm joining SHIELD."

"Chandra, don't leave. Not yet. You can't."

"But I can. I can kill you in my sleep."

"I don't believe it."

     Suddenly Gwen was pushed to the wall by an invisible force. Her breath was getting squeezed out of her. She slowly got back down onto the ground.

"Do you believe now? I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye Gwen."

"So you'd rather go with your boyfriend than your sister? Your family?"

"Yep. But because he's like me. Because I don't want to hurt you."

     We ran to Chandra's room. I was smiling like crazy. She summoned a suit case and we randomly threw things in there. Clothes, hair products, toothbrush, soap, etcetera. She had a suit case just for converse and combat boots. "Shit! I forgot my iPad and my apple watch!"

"Where are they? I don't see them."

"In Gwen's room. I can summon them though."

     A few seconds later they were in her hands.  "I'm ready to go now."

     We found Robbie and we went to the Helicarrier. As we were walking to Chandra's room, we saw Julia and a guy sitting and chatting.  "Jules! How much did you miss me!"

"Steven, why would I ever miss you when I have my new inhuman best friend Chandra and my new meta human friend Luke?"

     I started fake crying. "My own cousin doesn't even love me!"

"You got this one right."

      I gave her the finger. "Aw thanks Steven,"

     SHIELD Agents escorted Loki down the hallway, Fury not far behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Julia's POV:

"I have to go now."

     I followed after Fury. We walked into a room, with one of the Hulk's cages.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass,"

     Fury presses a button and a hatch opens underneath Loki's cage.

"Thirty thousand feet strait down, in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

     He points at Loki.

"Ant."

     He points at the button.

"Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard.… The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon lost creatures, to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and kill cause its fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

     I follow Fury out, sending a grimace at Loki. His smirk faltered for a second.

     We all met in the briefing room.

BANNER- "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

STEVE- "Loki's gonna drag this out, so Thor, what's his play?"

THOR- "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

STEVE- "An army? From outer space?"

BANNER- "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

THOR-  "Selvig?"

BANNER- "He's an astrophysicist."

THOR-  "He's a friend." 

NATASHA- "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

STEVE- "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

BANNER- "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." 

THOR-  "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

NATASHA "He killed eighty people in two days."

THOR- "He's adopted."

BANNER- "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

ME- "It's a stabilizing agent."

COULSON  I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.

TONY "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants. Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. How does Fury do this?"

ME "He turns. Duh."

     I zone out until we all walk out.

"Julia, can we please talk?"

"Tony get out of my face."

"Please. I won't stop bugging you till you do."

"Or I can let Natalie put you in a coma for the rest of your life."

"You wouldn't."

     I let Nat take over.

"She wouldn't. I would."

"Enough! Agent Allen, Mr. Stark, come with me."

     Great. Now Fury's mad. We followed him to my room. One of the Inhuman rooms.

"Rogers and Thor told me what happened. You are going to stop being babies and talk this out, or else I'm taking your suit and putting you in meta bracelets."

"You don't have the tech though."

"Jules, I'm the director of SHIELD. I can get what tech I want. Plus Agent Ramon agrees with me and gave me the tech. And don't bother trying to leave."

     He left the room, me trying to get out with him, but failing. Great. We're trapped in here.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony's P.O.V:

"Jules, I'm so sorry. Please. Just listen."

"Now why should I listen?"

"Fury will fire you if you don't."

"He sees me as a daughter. He won't fire me."

"Are you sure? Please. I love you so much Jules. I can't live without you. That's why I'm so overprotective. Because I don't want to see you hurt. You mean so much to me. Even words couldn't describe my feelings. I was wrong to say that. And I am sorry. And I'll stop. And I mean it this time. Unlike all other times. And I used you cause I knew you were so forgiving. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for over reacting. I was just sick and tired of you being so damn over protective."

"What about that time I saved you from that guy who tried to kiss you?"

"He asked me first because he was sad his girlfriend broke up with him and he didn't want people to laugh at him."

"He didn't have a girlfriend. I made sure. Hacked into government databases getting information on him. I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you but nothing seems to be good enough!"

"Hey. It's fine. I over reacted. Just please stop being so bloody over protective."

"Fine. But at parties, if you sneak out one more time I will make sure someone looks after you."

     I went in for a hug. She awkwardly patted my back.

 

     We talked for a few minutes and the doors opened.

Julia's P.O.V:

     I hugged Tony one last time and went to find Loki. We had gotten to know each other pretty well. I would even call him my friend. I accidentally bumped into Fury. 

"Agent Allen. I want you to find out what Loki's motive is. He let us capture him."

"Yes Director. I was heading over their just now."

     Loki was walking back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stops.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He said, turning to see me

"But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." I easily lied.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Allen?" He said bitterly, with obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Love is for children. A close friend owes him a debt. And, he was like my uncle."

"Tell me."   

"Before certain friend worked for SHIELD, she uh...well, she made a name for herself. A very specific skill set. She didn't care who I used it for, or on. She got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill her, he made a different call. I care about them both deeply. My parents, being meta humans, we're always on SHIELD's radar. My uncle, was a meta, too. Any other family I had were on different earths, other than Tony, who was too young and not mature enough to look over a child who wasn't even a decade old. Director Fury was always busy, so was Agent Coulson, close family friends. So Clint baby-sitted me. He was like an uncle. A close friend. I told him everything. He taught me archery."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare them? Along with insolent brother?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm an orphan.... "

"What is it you want?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? A Killer's daughter? Natalie? Maybe one day your little cousin won't be there. I KNOW YOU FEAR YOURSELF! AFGHANISTAN? You're a monster! You're exactly like me! Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" He was angry. I was scared, and I sure as hell tapped into my fear. It would get him to tell me what his plan was.

     Loki SLAMS on his cell, making me flinch. His words genuinely hurt me. I considered him a friend.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you and your Russian friend. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you both fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

     I turn around, and walk away from Loki, disgusted.

"You're a monster." I said while fake crying.

"No, you brought the monster." I suddenly realized what his play was.

"So, Banner... that's your play." I instantly stopped crying.

"What?" He was surprised.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

"Thank you for your cooperation. You underestimate me as a SHIELD Agent." I quickly walk out, leaving Loki frozen.

     I catch up with Fury and we walk to the labs.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Shit. He's FURY-ous. Pun intended.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner started saying as I zoned out.

"I swear to God, Stark, one You're on that list? Are you more crack... above or below angry bees? Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony says as I zone back in. Wait. The whole team was arguing. This is exactly what Loki wanted.

     As the "team" argues, they don't realize the gem on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.

     "I swear to God the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan." I mumble to myself. 

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury says in a dangerously calm voice.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"  

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Cap says as I also say, "Tony… this is what Loki wants."

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He replied.

"Asshole, billionaire who's dad got most of the money, overprotective, egotistical, man whore, what else?" I said under my breath. Nat seemed to here me and chuckled. Tony also heard me.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself."

"Ooooohhhh! burn!" I narrated.

"Who's side are you on Jules? I'm not an egotistical man whore!"

      I just laughed. "Stop arguing. Please." I said quietly.

"You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

     Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving. "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

     Thor laughs at them. "You people are so petty... and tiny."

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his..."

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."

" In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!"

"Me too." I said out loud, not meaning too. Everyone was looking between Banner and I. Tony looked at me, heartbroken. Everyone looked to me for an explanation.

"Tony was all I ever had. My parents, both murdered. Just like my grandparents. Steven was on earth two. Clint, was with his family. Didn't have time to deal with my problems. Fury, was like a dad- but he was always busy. Then tony was gone. I was… depressed. He may be an egotistical asshole who seems to be annoying and overprotective, and a man whore… by the way Tony before you met Pepper I would sneak out every night you brought home someone. Anyways, I wanted to end myself. I thought Tony was dead. All my family by blood was dead. So why did I deserve to live? For some reason that day, I turned the air conditioning all the way down in the house. I wasn't…" my voice cracked. "It wasn't hard for me to find a gun in the basement."  I uncovered my part of my chest. It showed scar tissue from a bullet wound. "Since it was so cold, my regeneration from Killer Frost healed me. I also made sure to turn Jarvis and Gideon off so they couldn't warn the police or something. Drew and Chandra, old friends from school, had found me. My bullet wound healed so I assumed Gideon wasn't fully turned off." Tony and Fury, looked at me sadly.  I nodded at Banner, silently telling him to explain his story.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Nat, who gets unnerved. 

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter."

     The computer beeps. They all turn to it. I was still silently crying. Cap put an arm around me. Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster." Tony said. Tony turns around, seeing Caps arm around me. If looks could kill, Cap would be six feet under by now.

"Look, all of us..." Cap started.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!"

" You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony insults him.

"Put on the suit." Cap taunted. At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract. 

     Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha, Banner and I are down in the lower equipment room. I can slightly here Cap say, "Put on the suit."


	16. Chapter 16

Julia's P.O.V:

     Natasha and I look over to Banner, who is breathing heavily, since all of us had a hard landing. He was gripping the floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green.

"I'm okay. We're okay, right?"

     He struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly. Nat was pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner.

"Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it."

"This is just what Loki wants. We're all gonna be okay. Listen to me." I said.

     Two approaching SHIELD soldiers arrive to check on us. She furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there, ditching us. 

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life we will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..."

"Your life?" His voice has the change in it- the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the Helicarrier. he turns to look at us, transforming just as the lights go out. I was pretty calm, but now I was scared.

"Bruce." I pleaded. Banner suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk, and gives Natasha one last knowing look. Nat and I struggle to get out of the rubble. We stop. The Hulk, sensing us, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturbed monster. Nat and I jolt up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after us. Natasha maneuvers like a black widow should. I roll under a turbine, start to crawl within the maze of pipes. Nat follows behind me.

     The Hulk pulls us out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. I use a breach to get away. The Hulk lets out a roar of rage unlike anything i've ever heard. 

     Nat and I continuously crawl under the catwalk. We stop. Then...BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

     The room vibrates. Rhythmically. Natasha pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins. I walk behind her and raise my arms defensively. If I had to, I would use ice and blasts of speed force energy. ...and then there was a roar. Romanoff fires a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the hulk in face. The Hulk smashes the shit out of it.  

     I begin to run through the maze of corridors, Nat once again behind me. Finally, we reach a long corridor. As we run, behind us, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at her. Nat turns around to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall, smashing into the ground. I turn to help her, but the same thing happens to me. A fear I has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raises his hand and is knocked off his feet by an incoming Thor. 

     I open a breach to catch up with them, making sure Nat's okay first.

     Behind glass walls, a person in a plane slowly makes his way in. A shower of bullets spray everywhere. Thor ducks for cover. I subconsciously create a force field out of energy from the speed force and ice. The Hulk turns around, letting out another roar.

"I need to stop this." I mumble to myself. 

     I create a giant breach, directly in front of the glass, in the direction of the pilot. The Hulk runs strait through the breach, and where he ended up, I have no idea. Suddenly, I feel very tired, and everything fades into darkness. 

     When I open my eyes, Thor is carrying me. I sit up groggily. We were in the the detention center, close to Loki's cell. He put me down, realizing I was awake. I see Loki, and his cage door is open. I'm to weak to stand so I slide down against the wall.

"NO!" Thor charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor somehow goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki,comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up. Loki smiles.

" Are you ever not going to fall for that?" 

     Thor, in a fit of anger, slams his hammer onto the glass. Loki stands there in caution, as does a soldier guarding him.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki smirks.

"Please." I whispered weakly.

     Suddenly, the soldier falls down. Agent Coulson stands there, holding a weapon I've never seen. 

"Move away, please." Loki moves away from the switch. It was a fake version, because the real Loki picked me up, hearing my please for him to help author. He carried me to another soldier, who was in the shadows. My mouth was covered by this soldier.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Suddenly he gasps.  Agent Coulson is impaled through the heart.

"Phil!" I  shouted. I tried freezing the wound from far away, but I was still too weak to use my powers.

     Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Phil slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Loki opens the Hatch. He hits the button and Thor drops out of the ship. 

"You're gonna lose."

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

 "I don't think I..."

     Phil shoots Loki, who goes flying through the wall.

"So that's what it does." 

     Then Fury comes rushing in.

"Sorry, boss. They got rabbited."

"Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!"

"No. I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."

    Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives, and the solider carrying me slips out of the room, drugging me. 

Tony's P.O.V: 

     I was looking everywhere for Julia. The rest of the team was on the bridge, so I assumed she was there. 

"Mr Stark, there you are. I've been looking for Agent Allen everywhere. Have you seen her?" Fury started

"Wait, I was looking for Julia. The bridge was the only place I haven't looked yet." Confusion and worry in my voice.

"Agent Romanoff was saying after the first explosion, she and Julia were with Banner. Then she went after Thor, and opened a breach that drained most of her energy, yet also got rid of Hulk. Julia passed out after, but Thor carried her somewhere."

"So then where were Jules and Thor headed?" 

"Loki's Detention Cell. Loki tricked Thor, so he got stuck in the cage. Security Cameras show Thor setting her down, because she woke up, and minutes after Coulson showed up Loki took her somewhere. Then, after Coulson…… d-died… one of the mind controlled agents carried her to their escape Quinjet."

"That son of a bitch. He's holding her hostage."

"Not exactly. When the infected Agent left, her eyes were still brown, signaling he didn't mind control her to go peacefully. But, creating that breach totally drained her energy, making sure she didn't fight back."

"Where would he have taken her?"


	17. Chapter 17

Julia's P.O.V:

      I felt someone press their lips against mine. I subconsciously kiss back, letting my eyes flutter open. I'm in Stark Tower, and I find myself kissing Loki. I  pull back, realizing who it was. He looks crestfallen, and for some reason I get disappointed when he doesn't kiss me again. I ignore my feelings and Pay attention to my surroundings. 

     I'm on the couch in the living room, near the bar. I hear someone land near the gauntlet.

"Julia, I deeply apologize for the way I acted the other day. I was a monster. I am a monster. I know you are just a child, but, I was wondering if you would be my queen?"

"No ones a monster. Not even you. You're just… misunderstood. I know you didn't have the perfect child hood. I didn't either. I had to learn how to take care of myself by the time I was six. my parents were super heroes. Every time there was a crime, I would be alone. I would have to be mature and take care of myself. I'm not a child. I never was, because I had to be mature. I'm seventeen-"

"You're seventeen?!" 

"Yeah…"

"You look like a mid-guardian child. You're so tiny."

"Just because I'm 5'2" doesn't mean I'm a little kid. I'm just, below average height."

"Definitely below average. Way below average." I flipped him off as he started to shift.

"Loki, you're not a bad person. Please. Stop this madness."

"I wish I could. If I don't give the Other the tesseract, they will find their own way to earth. They will torture and kill every single one of you're loved ones in front of you. Then, they will kill you in front of me. Use the soul stone to bring you back to life, and kill you every single day in front of me as my punishment for an eternity. I don't want this anymore, but I have to keep up the act." suddenly you can hear footsteps on the drop off.

     Loki quickly gets up and I hear him talking to Tony.

Tony's P.O.V:

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws Coulson's trading cards on the table towards Steve.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Julia. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark and Allen knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." That was it. Loki is going to pay. I didn't want to hear anymore. I couldn't. So I walked away.

I walked to Loki's detention cell.

"Was he married?" Steve walked in behind me. 

"No. There was a uh...cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man. Julia seemed so nice."

"They were idiots."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki and Hulk alone."

"They were doing their jobs."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have... The pilot had it covered. She could have left him alone."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right. How did that work for them?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...  Son of a bitch!"

"Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained."

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig."

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

     I shoot at the C.M.S. I look at it and it was... unharmed.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed."

"Skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock. I land my suit and go through the gauntlet at it unsuited me. Loki looks up at me, smiling. I proceed to walk into the penthouse.

      Loki walks in, holding the scepter. I casually walks down the steps, towards the bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." 

"You should have left your armor on for that." 

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, after all, Julia was what brought the team together. I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and the most powerful meta human alive, with a spirit type thing inside of her, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." From underneath the bar table, I pull on colantotte bracelets, a honing device.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

"It should work."

"Well, performance issues. You know?" In anger, Loki grabs me by the throat and throws me across the room.

"Jarvis. Anytime now." Loki grabs me by the throat again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki throws me out of the tower. I can hear Julia screaming. I free fall down the tower. The red pod that followed me out begins to transform into the Mark VII suit. It latches onto me. Loki looks down, angry. I fly back to the floor I was just on.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." I fire at Loki, sending him on his ass.

"Tony!" Julia shouts. She was on the couch. I grab onto her and fly to the Quinjet everyone else came here on. I drop her off and fly back to the Tower. 

Julia's P.O.V:

     I see everyone else in their suits, and I'm just in leggings and hoodie. I don't even have shoes. 

"Julia! You're back!" I laughed at Clint.

"Yeah. I see you're back, too. But I don't have a suit."

"I've got that covered. Suit up. Fury told us you were amazing in close combat with swords." Cap handed me a briefcase. My suit was just like Agent Johnson's, but my gauntlets helped me harness speed force energy instead of vibrational waves. I also had two katana's made of ice, that were part of Phase 2. They had the force of the space stone. I can technically control space, so that's why Fury created them for me. They also can't melt or shatter. I looked pretty bad ass. We were still on the Quinjet, and Loki shot at us and Nat swerved to avoid it. With everyone okay, Clint and Tasha unfasten their seat belts and open the ramp. Cap runs down, followed by Clint, Nat and I. Each one of us has their respected weapons in hand.

      Cap with his shield, throwing it at Chitauri, killing them. Clint has his bow, nocking arrows and killing Chitauri. Nat has her hand guns and electric bracelets. Last but definitely not least, me with my swords, slicing Chitauri in half, creating throwing knives made of ice, shooting blasts of speed force energy, quick reflexes, phasing through Chitauri, vibrating my hand, pulling a reverse flash. And with that, the battle began.


	18. Chapter 18

Julia's P.O.V:

     We were all killing the Chitauri. Nat, with her guns, Clint with his arrows, Tony flying around, blasting them, Thor was battling Loki currently. From the portal, a FUCKING CHITAURI LEVIATHAN FLIES OUT. Carrying hundreds of Soldiers, the Leviathan starts flying around, going through buildings. EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY They look up, out of their element. From both sides, Chitauri attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crash into buildings and begin firing from their weapons at innocent people.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap said through the comms.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" 

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot." Tony quietly flies behind and parallel with the Leviathan. 

"Those people need assistance down there." I turned looking to see people on the bridge. Chitauri that have landed near them and begin firing at them. Tasha pulls both pistols and fires at them.

"We got this. It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" Cap asked me.

"Captain. It would be my genuine pleasure." I teleport to the soldiers and slice them each into pieces. Cap races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding  cars. I turn to see a bus full of people. Hawkeye and I run over to them. From the windows, children are held by their parents for me to pull them out to safety. Clint runs over to the jammed door and opens it. Everyone else began to run out.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" I shouted.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Clint and Tasha say simultaneously. 

     Clint trips an alien and rams an arrow down its throat. Nat gets her hands on an energy rifle and stick fights the hell out of them. Cap joins back in and using his shield, swaps and whacks oncoming Chitauri. I slice Chitauri in pieces, throwing ice daggers, and blasting energy balls at them. It's all too much on them, until... Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the soldiers around us. We're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The soldiers convulse, and drop dead to the ground. Thor flies down to us. 

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asks him.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." 

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony cuts in.

"How do we do this?" Nat asks.

"As a team." I said calmly.

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah, get in line." Clint said bitterly.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Just then, Banner arrives on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city.

"So, this all seems horrible."

"We've seen worse." Nat says, meaning me and her.

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse." I said.

"Stark? We got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony comes out from behind a building. The Leviathan follows, impatiently.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." Nat says.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shoots through his body.

"Aaaannndddd.........SSSMMMAAASSSHHH!!!!" the Hulk punches the Leviathan in the nose. Tony in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. He fires. The rocket hits a soft spot. It explodes. Other pieces of meat catch fire.

    I use an ice force field to shield myself.  From the portal, thousands of Chitauri come out with a few more Leviathans. 

"Guys. We are Way out of our fucking element."

"Call it, Cap." Tony says.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, Allen. I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

     Atop the rooftop, Clint fires arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri, hitting his mark each time. Hell, he even aims his bow behind him with out looking and releases the arrow, killing another alien. I created my own bow and was shooting Chitauri. I used ice throwing knives and ninja stars to kill other Chitauri.

"Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail." Clint calls out.

"Just try and keep them off the streets."

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner."

"I will roger that." Clint fires arrow upon and arrow, killing the Chitauri. 

"Nice call. What else you got?"

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on 6th." I added.

"And he didn't invite me?"

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there." I say.

"I'm on it."

     I see Clint look at Nat, astonished.

"Nat, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Uh... a little help!" Clint pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling.

"I've got him." He fires. The arrow streaks down the city, strait at Loki's head... Loki grabs the arrow strait out of the air, looking strait at us. The arrow explodes in his face, causing Loki to crash. Nat looks down and building her momentum, she jumps off of the chariot, lands on top of the Tower, rolling herself to the edge.

     Clint turns to fire is last arrow. Using his bow as a staff, he knocks some soldiers, before yanking his last arrow off the dead body of another. Hawkeye nocks his arrow, grabs onto me, and fires his grappling arrow up into the side of building. Falling down, we find the momentum and swing ourselves into a building. I teleport at the last second, finding Nat on the roof.

     Nat grabs Loki's scepter, slowly breaks into the force field, almost touching the Tesseract, but its not enough. 

"Nat. What if it needs my swords? They have the powers of the space stone. The tesseract is literally the space stone." I took off one of my swords from its place ment on my back. It easily pushes through the field, and it would close if we wanted it too. 

"We can close it! Can anybody hear me? Julia and I can shut the portal down!"

"No, wait!" Tony called out. 

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Cap called.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." 

"Tony, please don't." I say.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

"Save the rest for return, J."

"Tony, I… I can teleport it to space. I can get it there without you going in. Please. Tony, don't do this." I cried out.

"Sorry Jules. Someone has to. I love you."

"Tony! Stop!"

     Tony climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly flings himself through the portal. Suddenly, all of the Chitauri begin to shake, then stop. They all fall over. Still holding the scepter in hand, Nat shifts around, waiting.

"Come on, Stark..." Nat mumbles.

"Please, Tony."

"Close it." Ca calls. Without hesitating, Widow pulls the scepter out, and I use one of my swords. The space stone turns off its energy beam. The portal closes. A small figure is hurled backwards into the open now closed portal. Tony. Plummeting to the earth.

"Son of a gun!" He keeps falling. And falling. And falling.

"He's not slowing down." Thor says. Just as Thor flies up, I teleport to Tony, hugging him. We fall through the air for a few seconds before I teleport us again. Thor and Cap run over to him. I rip off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. We stand around not sure. Then... The Hulk roars in Fury. Tony suddenly pops up.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won." Cap says softly. 

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." I laughed softly at him.

"We're not finished yet. A beat."

"And then shawarma after." I laughed again at him.

     Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of shit rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns to find us all staring at him, pissed.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink." He said, accepting his defeat.

     The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with everyone but me, since I was going with them.  Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki and I the other end, who reluctantly takes it. I look at the Tower one last time, and all the letters had been blasted off except for the A. The Asgardians and I leap into the energy beam. Gone. 

(Thor: The Dark World is next)


	19. Chapter 19

Julia's P.O.V:

     We appeared in some sort of golden dome. It was beautiful. I spun around, seeing a man with golden eyes and the same color armour. 

"Heimdall!" Thor's voice startled me. The man I assumed was Heimdall turned to us. 

"Welcome, Thor. Loki. Who is that with you? I sense a third presence."

"Heimdall, stop joking. You already knew Lady Julia was coming with us" Loki spoke suddenly.

"With the convergence nearing, I cannot see everything. Only bits and pieces. Welcome to Asgard, Lady Julia."

"Thank you… Heimdall…" I said awkwardly. Thor continued to escort Loki. We walked on a beautiful rainbow bridge, that I managed to take amazing pictures of. We stopped in the palace, by the throne for who I assumed was Odin.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death." Odin shouted.

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you." I rolled my eyes. I was the only person who knew the real reason Loki tried to take over earth.

"We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take 5000 years." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright." He said, with fake anger in his voice.

"Your birthright was to die as a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the ax, then for mercy's sake, just swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them." I had to stop myself from laughing again.

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons." I frowned at his words.

"And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?" I couldn't stop a slight chuckle from falling out my lips. Loki smiled at me, and I smiled sadly back.

"Thor must strife to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes. He will be king. Now! Thor, why have you brought a beautiful young maiden to Asgard?" I had unsheathed one of my swords, looking at it, almost to prove that I was a soldier.

"This is Lady Julia Allen, one of the best soldiers I know. I was hoping she would help me in battle, to restore peace to the nine realms. She has also managed to befriend Loki, something only Frigga could do." 

"She has?!" Odin tried to hide his shock.

"It was pretty easy. Loki… he's misunderstood. Even I don't know how I managed to get to him. I mean, I was kidnapped but I think that was just because he wanted me to join him."

"My apologies Lady Julia."

"No, it's fine. At least I got to know the real reason Loki tried to take over," I said, then realizing my mistake."I mean, um, the real reason the Avengers were brought together? Yeah! I found out the reason the Avengers were brought together." Thor looked at me strangely, not convinced.

"Frigga! Can you make sure a room is prepared for Lady Julia?" 

"Of course, my Love," Frigga said to him.

     Frigga brought me to a beautiful bedroom. The bed was circular, and the colors we shades of gold. I didn't want to mess anything up.

"Julia, I would like to thank you."

"For what, Queen Frigga?" I asked, confused.

"Call me Frigga. The reason Loki kidnapped you, was because he loves you, and he didn't know how to tell you. He would have left you to die or take control of your mind to help him won the fight. I would like to also thank you for giving him a chance, and loving him."

"I don't love your son. We're just friends." She gave me a look. Do I love him? Whenever I'm around him, I get this weird feeling in my chest, and I get butterflies in my stomach. He makes me feel loved, wanted, like I'm not a monster. I would do anything for him, as long as its best for him. Fuck.

"Crap. You're right. I'm in love with Loki Laufeyson."

Loki's P.O.V:

     I had put a tracking device on Julia for some reason. Something just told me I should. When the guards escorted me to my cell, I immediately checked the device. I could here a conversation between the gorgeous Julia and my mother. 

"… reason Loki kidnapped you, was because he loves you, and he didn't know how to tell you. He would have left you to die or take control of your mind to help him won the fight. I would like to also thank you for giving him a chance, and loving him." Mother was right, as always, except about the part where she loved me.

"I don't love your son. We're just friends." I was right. The only Perfect person in all the nine realms, speed force, and multiverse definitely could not love me. There was a pause.

"Crap. You're right. I'm in love with Loki Laufeyson." I suddenly smiled. Julia Nora Iris Allen loved me. And I loved her.

Julia's P.O.V:

    Frigga left me alone shortly after, leaving me to over think my friendship with Loki, trying to see of if he really loved me back. Oh who am I kidding. Of course he didn't love me. I fell asleep for what felt like five seconds, and was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

"Julia? My father says if you help bring peace to the nine realms you can visit Loki in the dungeons!" I immediately sat up and used my super speed to get ready in less than a minute. I noticed Frigga had washed and dried my super suit, do I put it on.

"Hey Thor! When are we leaving?" He laughed.

"I just said that because I knew you wanted to see Loki. You can still visit him in the dungeons, though."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath, opening a portal to the rainbow bridge. Heimdall took us to Vanaheim. The battle was already going on around me. I slashed many of the invaders with my swords, creating ice daggers and throwing knives, killing other invaders around me. Suddenly, the ground started to shake repeatedly. Their leader came out. I sped to Thor.

"Let me take this one out, m'Kay?" I created a ball of energy between my hands, blasting it at their leader. It crumbled and we won the battle. Thor hugged me from behind.

"We won." I said happily. We walked over go Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg. Suddenly, we disappeared and were in Asgard once again.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" Odin asked.

"As are Nornheim and Ria. Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore." Thor started talking to Odin while I found my way to the dungeons. Loki and I spent every day together after that for two weeks. I was in his cell when a guard came rushing in. 

"Lady Julia! You are needed. It is urgent. Something about the press and a man named Stark trying to have it under control?"

     I cursed.

"I knew I should have worn a mask!" Loki chuckled at me while I flipped him off. I teleported to Thor, who was with Heimdall. 

"Thor, while I handle the press, you are coming to Earth and talking to Jane." He smiled at me.

"Heimdall," he signaled.

    We appeared on the Gauntlet on what was now Avengers Towers.

"Jarvis, notify Tony that Thor and I are here."

"Mr. Stark is currently holding a press conference."

"Thanks J." I teleported to the place we always hold Conferences in New York.

      I walked out into the open after calling Fury and asking if I could tell them. Everything. Tony was trying to contain the reporters.

"Mr. Stark, where is Miss Allen right now?"

"Well, Miss Allen is standing right in front of you. Listen up kids, cause I'm only gonna say this once." I had everyone's attention.

"Now, you are all wondering if I was that new superhero, who had powders like Killer Frost, the Flash, and Vibe? I've been hiding something for a while. I'm the daughter of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, as you all know. An amazing CSI and an amazing scientist. What you didn't know, was that Barry Allen, was the Flash. Caitlin Snow was also Killer Frost/ Ice Attack. I'm the daughter of the Flash and Killer Frost. I biologically inherited their powers. 

"What you all also know was that there was a Particle Accelerator explosion. What you also didn't know, was that there were three. When dad was fighting Zoom, he gave up his speed to Hunter Zolomon, who was Zoom. There was a second Particle Accelerator explosion which was contained, in order to give my dad his speed back. Eobard Thawn pretended to be Harrison Wells for years, and purposely caused the explosion. 

"The third particle accelerator explosion was an accident, unlike the first and second ones. My dad tried to get to the future again, unfortunately, he didn't run fast enough, and I exploded. By now, the STAR Labs tech made sure no one could tell that there was a huge explosion inside. Everything was fine. No lives were lost, all of the Labs Walls make sure that no Dark Matter or Energy gets within five feet of the Labs. Unfortunately, I wanted to surprise Mom and Dad since I got the top scores on the Math and English PARCC tests, and the Dark Matter waves hit me. I got new powers, along with my speed and control over ice and speed. Power over the multiverse and speed force. Now, I can't tell you what those are, because it's not a thing of the past, it's a thing of the present and that's all classified information. Any Questions? No? Okay. I'm leaving." 

     Tony walked up to me. 

"They're calling you the Storm because your speed force energy looks like lightning, you can control ice/water, and you can creates fires and actual lightning with your speed." Hr informed me.

"Not bad. Could've been worse. Sorry for just coming to talk to the Press."

"It's fine. You did the same for me."

"Tony, Thor came with me but I told him to talk to Jane. I have a bad feeling about something."

"You're over-reacting. Thor would tell you if something happens." Suddenly my phone went off. It was Jane. I have all the guys wife's/girlfriends on my phone just in case something happens. I read the message.

"Hi Julia! It's Jane's friend. Something super freaky is going on, and Thor suddenly went to Asgard with Jane. He told me to text you to go back immediately after the conference is over…"

"Great! Why do I have to be right all the time. I wonder if I can just open a portal to Asgard by myself. I have never used my powers over the multiverse." I focused on where Thor and Jane were currently. I opened my eyes and saw a golden fiery portal.

"It worked! Anyways, by Tony!" I called out, looking back at an impressed Tony.

"This is not of Earth, what is it?" I heard Thor ask.

"I do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her."

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's a Soul Forge."

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" I say confused.

"Yes." Eir, I think was her name, said.

"It's a quantum field generator." Jane says.

"I would hug you Jane but you're being examined."

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin scolds Thor.

"She's ill." Thor defends.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought here because we can help her."

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table."

"Did he just...? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms."

"Oh. Well, I'm..."

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster."

Something is within her, father, something I have not seen before." I held Jane's hand. Suddenly, I saw the earth being consumed by something. I could feel some sort of powerful energy enter my body. I inhaled sharply.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,is the original part of the story. There is another version of the next two chapters on 'Im the Light Blinking at the End of the Road"

Julia's P.O.V:

"That's impossible." Odin was shocked and angry.

     I wasn't in control of my body. Natalie wasn't either. 'I' opened a portal to STAR Labs. I was instantly met by Cisco. I wanted to scream for help, warn him, and scream in terror. But I couldn't. 

"Uncle Cisco! Can you take me to the past?" I was forced to ask, but I've always wanted to go to Earth-1.

"Why?"

"I've just always wanted to do it!"

"Sure..." We walked to the Speed Training Room and the Particle Accelerator. 

"I'm gonna need help, though. You're also going to have to run faster than you have ever run before." I smiled at him, strapping my swords against my back. I readjusted my Gauntlets, and ran faster than I have ever before. My lightning was white, not even blue. A portal opened and I jumped through with Cisco. It opened up to another Speed Cannon. 

     Suddenly an alarm started blaring, and I turned to look at Cisco.

"Well, this is your stop! By Jules!" He said frantically. He opened a breach and left me here.

"That asshole! He knows I can't get home myself!" Then, I could sense something flying through the air at me. I sped away, realizing all of Team Flash was here. Dad, Mom, Wally, Jesse, HR, Julian, Cisco, Grandpa and Iris. 

"Hey M- Miss Snow! Hey Barry!" I messed up, trying to cover up how I almost said mom.

"How do you know who we are! Who are you!"

"You don't know who I am? Oh, yeah. I'm from the future. My name's Julia A......" I stopped myself from saying my last name.

"Why can't you tell us you're last name?"

"Because. It would Alter future events, which would be very bad. You have to figure out who I am. I'll give you a blood sample, don't worry."

"Huh." Joe said unbelievably."

"It's nice to finally meet you Joe! And Iris and HR."

"Nice… to meet… you. Wait, if you know Barry, why don't you know me? Don't we get married?" Iris asked.

      I unknowingly looked at mom, and I saw a flash of pain across her face.

"Can't say. It would alter future events, remember?"

"How do you know all this?" Dad asked, amazed.

"I was trained by the best. By the best I mean Cisco, and occasionally Uncle Wally and Aunt Jesse. Shit! I didn't say that. Just, Wally and Jesse. This is getting hard. Can you just do the blood test now because I really, really don't feel like calling someone by the wrong name." 

"Yeah. Follow me." Dad said.

"Really D- Dr. Allen? Yep, Doctor Allen. That's what I meant to say. But, I don't need help getting around. I'll race you to there!" I shouted the end, excitedly.

"No thanks,"

"What, are you afraid to get yo ass whooped by a 17-year-old?"

"You're 17? You look way younger!"

"Fuck off, Barry." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll race you. I am, the fastest man alive."

"3. 2. 1. Go!" O shouted, and ran as fast as I could to the cortex and med bay. I even waited for Dad to come.

"How fast are you?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Faster than you." I smirked.

     I got to know my parents, Joe, Iris and HR a lot better while mom and Julian looked over my blood tests.

"Huh. That's weird. You have a mix of my DNA and Barry's DNA" mom said.

"No, it's really not weird if you think about it. Who do I look like? I have Barry's Brown hair and Caitlin's Brown Eyes. Who's names have I slipped up the most with? Barry's and Caitlin's. Why do I have to stop myself from glaring at Iris every few seconds? Wait, forget about that last one."

"I have… a daughter?" Barry asked incredulously. 

"Hi, Dad" I whispered softly. He attacked me with a hug, picking me up and spinning me around. Mom and I laughed at how childish Dad was being. He finally put me down, so mom could hug me. Dad refused to leave me alone.

"Barry, Iris, Caitlin, can we talk? Alone?" Grandpa asked.

Barry's P.O.V:

"Yeah, sure." We stepped out into the hall, walking to the main elevator.

"So, we're just going to believe everything this girl says?"

"Joe, I saw the blood tests myself. Julia is Barry and I's daughter. So yes, I am just going to believe her." Cait said.

"I agree. She even looks like Cait and I. I know she's our daughter, and I trust her. She's you're grandchild. I thought you'd be more welcoming than that." Julia started walking towards us.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Iris, I'm going to Sokovia. To visit Mom's sister. By now, Wanda and Peter should have been born. I think… a few minutes ago?"

"Kay named her twins Wanda and Peter?" By now Iris and Joe had walked away.

"No, Peter is just my nick name for Pietro. Aunt Kay names him Pietro. I just want to go to get pictures of my cousins." She pulled out a high tech looking iPhone. The home screen was a picture of me, Cait, Jules, Cisco, a kid looking like Brendon Urie, and an Indian girl. She caught me smiling at the picture.

"That's me, you, mom, Uncle Cisco, Steven Ramon, and my best friend Chandra."

"Steven Ramon?"

"Uh Huh." She sounded so smug.

"You two aren't dating?"

"Really Dad? No. I'm dating an Asgardian who tried to take over the world. I'm being serious. He didn't want to go through with it mainly because of me. Because he fell in love. The people he was working with, forced him to go through with it. In the future, there are these things called infinity stones. I can control one of them- the space stone. Anyways, the leader would torture and kill all my loved ones in front of me, then kill me in front of my boyfriend. Then, the leader would use the Soul stone to bring me back to life all over again and kill me in front of him every single day. Now. I'm needed in Sokovia. Bye dad!" She called.

"Mom! We need to go to Sokovia!"

"Jules, you're not running all the way to Sokovia." I protested.

"Who said I was?" She said mischievously, opening a portal behind her, and jumping through. A faint, "Come on, Mom!" could be heard. We all were silent, thinking about the strange girl who had made our lives interesting. 

     Within a few minutes, the two people that I love- yes, love- came back. I Love Caitlin Snow. I love our beautiful daughter. They were smiling happily. Julia walked over to Cisco's computer and hacked into it. I started to watch her do it.

"W-What? How the hell did you do that?" Cisco asked in disbelief. 

"Look, no hard feelings, but I hacked into the Pentagon and Director Fury's toolbox when I was thirteen." 

"Isn't a toolbox easy to get into, though?"

"You'll understand soon. 5 or so years. But no. Fury's Toolbox is the hardest technology to hack into from the time I'm from." I heard the click of a gun behind me. We both slowly turned around.

"Joe, I thought that you were better than this. Dad told me stories about you when I never wanted to sleep. I would always want to meet you, and now my grandfather and Aunt are pointing a gun at my head. I'm going to give you five seconds to get that gun away from me Iris." She said in dangerously calm voice.

     When Iris did not move her gun, Julia pressed the gauntlets on her fore arms and took the swords off of her back, in a fighting stance. At her movements, Iris fired the the gun three times at Julia, who deflected each one with her swords. Julia pushed Iris against the wall in a flash, sword pressed against Iris' neck.

"I dare you to shoot at me one more time." Julia turned around, her eyes flashing between brown and glowing white, almost as if she was struggling to control herself. The room was suddenly freezing, and Julia's eyes stayed the icy blue-ish white. Iris shot my daughter again, and Julia wasn't prepared. The bullet hit her heart. I found myself screaming in a pile of my daughters blood.

"Get. OUT!" I roared at her.

     Julia's brown and white eyes flickered, and her body was ice cold again. She started to regenerate, and slowly but surely heal.


	21. Chapter 21

Cisco's P.O.V:

     Because of my powers, I can tell when things in the past have changed. I can see everything Julia has done. And what Iris did. My powers allow me to go to the future, but not the past. That's how I was able to leave when the alarm started blaring at the Labs. I can't go to the past and help Jules. 

      But I think I know someone who can. I opened a portal to Earth-2. It opened up right in Wally and Jesse's house.

"Wally! Jesse! Anyone?" I called out. They both sped over to me.

"Cisco! What do you need?" 

"It's the past. When Julia came? It changed future events. You guys weren't there at the time, but Iris shot Julia. In the heart. I need to get back to the past." 

"Anything for Julia. Maybe if I go I can convince Iris to apologize? Or at least tell us why she did it." I nodded my head opening a portal to the STAR Labs that was on my Earth. Wally, Jesse and I traveled to the past.

     I opened another portal to the cortex, where I last saw Julia. She was dying in Barry's arms. I instantly felt tears streaming down my face.

"Give her to me," I commanded.

"No. She's my daughter."

"I know more about her than you do, we're both from the future. Future Wally and Jesse are here, too. They're talking to Iris,"

"I'm not letting her go."

"The only way to save your daughter and my niece is the cold gun! You can get to it faster than me! GO!" I shouted. He disappeared with Jules and came back, lying her on a bed in the med bay and Cold gun in hand. I ran over to them, taking the cold gun from him.

"Julia Nora Iris Allen you will not die on me," I pleaded, fired the blast right at her heart. Her eyes instantly shot open, but it wasn't comforting. I knew we weren't greeted by the Julia I know and love. 

"Natalie, please don't hurt Iris," I said hesitantly. 

"Who's Natalie?" Barry asked, confused.

"She hurt us. We gave that bitch a chance and we almost died! How could you ask me to show her kindness after that!"

"I know, Nat. I can call you that, right?"

"Eh, it's payback since I stabbed you."

"Can you let Julia back in?"

"No. She's too forgiving."

"Nat, I'm sorry," Joe snuck up behind Jules and shot her with meta cuffs. She screamed in agony before her eyes flickered back to brown and the screaming stopped.

"Please… stop…… it hurts… her," Julia said weakly.

"We need to take it off her! She'll die if she doesn't regenerate! She's too weak to use her speed to regenerate!" I shouted fervently.

"Let her," Joe said flatly. Barry pulled a Reverse Flash and destroyed the meta-cuffs. I shot her again with a cold gun.

     Barry and I waited intently for her to fully regenerate.

"C'Mon, Jules. Don't make me have to build you an Arc Reactor…" I muttered quietly. Caitlin removed the bullet. I noticed a bullet wound near her heart.

"Cisco, what was that bullet wound from?"

"I don't know. It looks like its around two years- oh god. Two years ago was when your nephew- her only family left except me and Steven- disappeared."

"Her only family left? What about me and Cait?"

"I've said too much. I can't say. Look!" Jules was waking up.

"Hey." she croaked.

"Am I talking to Julia or Natalie?"

"At his point I don't even know…" she answered and opened her eyes.

"Hey Jules. Your eyes are brown again. Jules is in control."

      Barry cut in, "What do you mean, 'Jules is in control,'

"You remember Killer Frost? She had a kid, who's spirit is inside Julia. We call her Natalie. She's a lot more fun than Killer Frost,"

     Wally, Jesse, Young Me, Caitlin and Iris walked in.

"Leave. Now." Barry and Jules said together.

"You're definitely Barry's," My younger self and I chuckled.

"Thank you, Old and Young Cisco." Julia bowed jokingly.

"Hey! It's just twenty years! I'm not even 50 yet!"

"Iris has something to say," Wally intervened.

"I shot you because you hacked into a STAR Labs computer. You could've been doing anything. Leaking files, broadcasting to the world, anything."

"Do you want to know what I was doing? I hacked into his computer, because I don't know what Young Cisco's old password was. I was showing Mom and Dad pictures of our family and Cisco's family using Gideon."

"I'm sorry," Iris apologized. 

"No, your not. I can see it. The way your smile doesn't reach your eyes, the way it's forced, but seems real to normal people. I'm a trained assassin- I notice these things."

"You're an assassin!? I cannot believe that I let you become an assassin!" Julia glared at her father.

"I'm an agent. I work for a top secret government agency. I was trained by the most powerful people in the multiverse who were our allies, except Lady Sif of Asgard. I have not yet trained with her. I work with a couple assassins, the god of thunder, Captain America- he's pretty cool when he's not having nightmares about his past. I work with a guy with impressive anger management issues that turns into a huge green thing, and a genius, playboy, billionaire, asshole who is your nephew, my cousin,  Tony Stark."

"Have you ever… killed?" I laughed at this.

"I'd love to see you explain this one, Jules." She glared at me.

"Fuck off, Cisco. Would you call killing alien invaders who tried to kill me killing?" I laughed at her.

"Yeah, cause if you count those, Jules has killed hundreds, of not thousands." I joked.

"It's not my fault I'm the most powerful meta alive and I've been tasked with defending the earth at all costs!"

"Or, you could have listened to Tony, Barry, Gideon, Jarvis and Pepper and never learned how to use your powers."

"Hey! You were the one that trained me!"

"Because if I didn't, Fury would have taken all my tech from me!" I joked.

"Wait, you didn't want to train me? Fury forced you to?" Her voice cracked. My eyes softened.

"Of course I wanted to train you, Jules. I was joking." I said.

"I know. I'm heavily, trained, remember? I just wanted to hear you say it."

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I know," She cheekily replied.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Loki, okay?" she just laughed and replied with, "Never,"

"Wait, talking about Loki, Wally, Cisco, Jesse and I need to go back to the future. I need to talk to Odin about something. The world may end soon.

      Everyone except Iris and Joe walked to the Particle Accelerator.

"By mom. Bye dad. It was nice seeing you again." We took a group picture so we could remember this day.

     Suddenly, a group of people, heavily armed with an octopus emblem on their jackets invaded. We fought the best we could but we were so unprepared. When all the guys left or were knocked out, we realized something. Only Julia's swords were there.

     They took Julia.

Julia's P.O.V:

     Hydra has had me for two years. The tortured me. They experimented on me. They ripped me open and put me back together. The aether inside of me kept me alive. They tried wiping my memory. I'm immune, but for the least amount of pain, I acted as though I were on their side from the first day they took me. It has been the worst two years of my life. I couldn't go back to the future. I was stuck on the past. The future hadn't changed, like in flash point, so its okay.

     They gave me new powers. I can now manipulate my lightning, earth, I have hydrokinesis, and I can create fire.  Some of the guards escorted me to Baron Strucker, the leader.

"My child, I need you to do something for me. I need you, to kill the Flash."

"Of Course." I had a plan.

     We traveled for about a week until we got to Central City. STAR Labs was soon in my view. In an instant, I killed everyone around me. I electrocuted one, stabbed one with ice, drowned one, etc. I killed the last Hydra agent- the driver- and sped to STAR Labs.

     I was soon met by my dad. He tackled me in a hug.

"Daddy! I need to go home!"

"Julia? It's been two years! Cisco, Wally and Jesse refuse to go back unless you go with them!"

"Those men? That was Hydra. The organization my agency tries to stop. If I don't leave, I'll be captured again."

"Come with me." I followed my dad to the cortex, where I saw everyone except Iris, HR, and Joe. Mom, Older Cisco, Wally and Jesse tackled me in a hug.

"Where were you?" Cisco asked.

"Hydra," My voice cracked. He nodded in understanding. 

"If Hydra is after you, we need to go to our timeline, now. That's the only way you'll be safe." Cisco said quietly.

     He pointed behind me, to two swords, that I missed. My suit was new and improved, and it was next to my father's. I quickly changed into it.

"We need to leave. Now." I commanded. I sped to the particle accelerator, and ran as fast as I could with Wally and Jesse. The three of us and Cisco finally made it back to our time period. We came back where time left off.

"Jules, you need to tell us what happened."

"I will, just… not yet. I'm not ready. I need to get to Asgard. Thank you for not leaving me behind." I called, while creating a portal Asgard.


	22. Chapter 22

Trigger Warning

Julia's P.O.V:

 

"That's impossible." Odin was shocked and angry.

     Just as I saw the other version of me open a portal, I limped over to Thor and collapsed. All of my energy and adrenaline had left me.

"Julia?! Stay with me!" I heard Thor's voice, but everything around me seemed to get blurry and and dark.

"I'm sorry," My voice cracked, as everything turned black.

     I was strapped to a table, my powers not working for some reason. I could here Nat screaming in agony through the back of my head. Guards' voices were muffled, but I could still slightly here them.

"Hello my dear," I saw Baron walking in.

"Help! Someone help me! Dad! Tony! Anyone?!"

"No one can reach you here my love."

      He took out a syringe filled with a brightly colored mystery liquid. Three other scientists took out nine more. They injected two in my abs, one in each thigh, one in my neck, one directly on my spine, two in my shins and two in my wrists. All I felt after was blinding, white hot pain. I screamed endlessly. I screamed until my throat felt raw. I screamed until I could scream no more. And every time the screaming stopped, they injected me with more of that liquid.

     It was hell. I felt the flames, burning me.they made me swallow thirty seven pills a day, that caused even more pain. They injected me with the liquid every two days. They laughed, when they saw a teenage girl writhing on a steel platform, heavily strapped down, screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming, almost like if I could scream loud enough or long enough I would wake up. It would all be a dream.

     And for some reason, a teenage girl in complete and utter pain turned them on. I was defenseless against them, but, I had an ally. He was the asset. From knowing Steve, I knew he was Bucky. And, I loved him. Platonic ally, of course, because I already had Loki. He saved me when I couldn't save myself. Whenever I got a glimpse of silver or black or a tiny bit of red, I would smile to myself, and the pain would go away for a second. 

     There was never a day where I didn't miss Loki. My big ball of hurt and anger and malice and mischief, but a big ball of love and gentleness and kindness and happiness. The thought of him pulled me through it. It made me survive each and every day. I was so, so lucky, that the Asset was there. Although I was… touched, in the worst places, I had a protector, who protected me from losing my virginity without my consent.

     After four hundred seventy three days of torture, training, and experimentation, they decided I was ready. To become a brainless hydra freak, only trained to kill and kill and kill and kill. Maybe, since I was in the past, they'd make me kill my dad. And on the four hundredth and seventy third day of hell, they decided I was ready. They led me to a machine.  I knew what it was. It took your memories away. My memories. Loki, Tony, the Asset, Cisco, Dad, Mom, Steven, Chandra. It… they, would all be gone. I knew I could only comply. The building was dampening my powers.

     They gave me new powers. Powers, I could only hope to control. That's what the experimentation and part of the training was for. They played with my genetics. Apparently, as the daughter of the two most powerful metas, I have a new gene that has never been discovered. It's recessive, which is why they don't show, but they call it the X gene. I also have the alien gene. Cree I think? They experimented on me so much. The pills and the mystery liquid, everything. They turned me into a monster.

     I got into the machine. It locked my arms down. They put, no forced, a mouth guard in my mouth. And all I felt, once again, was the blinding pain. My vocal cords ached for days after that. It was pure torture. I thought my friends, family, everyone in my life. And after the pain stopped but my headache continued, I could still remember. "Its the Aether. It protected me," i thought to myself. 

"Hello? You are you okay. I have saved you." Baron said. I looked around, and I was in a normal room. 

     I looked at him and quietly replied yes, controlling myself from punching him. If I I had to, I would gain Hydra's trust, then betray these mother fuckers.

"I am your father, Baron Con Strucker, but you can call me Barry, or, Dad." I was angry. Beyond anger, fury, you couldn't even describe it with words. This mother fucking son of a bitch is trying to pretend to be my father. 

"What happened? What's my name? I can't remember anything," I played along.

"Your name, is Julia Von Strucker. You have powers. Cryokinesis (ice) and super speed, which you were born with. You also have hydrokinesis (water),  Pyrokinesis (Fire), atmokinesis and aerokinesis (weather and air), umbrakinesis (darkness), photokinesis (light), Terrakinesis (earth), Asterokinesis and astrakinesis (cosmic and astral energy), Electrokinesis (lightning and electricity), and Spatio-Chronokinesis (space and time).

"You also have. Manipulation of magnetism. It was encoded in your DNA, but your powers didn't start showing until a few months ago. You also have an alien gene, which gave you Vitakinesis. Healing, but you cannot heal yourself unfortunately. You got powers over the multiverse and speed force in an explosion"

     I hadn't realized they had done all of that to me. Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Weather/Air, Earth, Healing, Cosmic/Astral energy, Lightning, and Space/Time. For the next few months, I trained. I got Hydra's trust. I became their second in command. I recruited SHIELD Agents. I, escaped. I left James. But now, I'm in my own timeline. I'm… home. 


	23. Chapter 23

Thor's P.O.V:

     I looked seeing Lady Julia covered in dust and dirt and grime, limp over to me. She passed out in my arms.

"Julia!" I had shouted. Eire had helped me put her on a cot, putting her in the soul forge.

"Her condition, is the worst I have ever seen. Even an Asgardian couldn't survive this. Her DNA, RNA, everything.  It's been tampered with. Not to mention she has the aether inside of her. I can also see shards of the tesseract inside her body. This is to much for her. Really, the only way for her to survive, to live another day, is… Loki."

"We have to get her to him immediately." I commanded.

"Son, Loki is beyond reason. He will never help a mere mortal."

"No, Father. He will help a mere mortal. Because he has fallen in complete and utter, unadulterated love. We have to get her to him, now." I commanded, once again.

"Thor, do you think you can carry her?" Eire spoke up. I gently picked up Lady Julia, quickly, yet carefully, taking her to the dungeons.

"Loki! I need your help!" I shouted at him.

Loki's P.O.V:

"What is it now?" I said, annoyed, to my oaf of a brother.

"It's Jules." Two words. That's all it took. That, is all it took to get me to go into pure, unadulterated rage. I slowly turned, taking deep breaths, looking at my love.

"Julia, what hath they done to you?" I tapped her forehead, reading her memories. After I was done, I barely had enough time to control my rage.

     I grit my teeth, glaring at anything and everything.

"What happened?" Thor had asked. He sensed what was about to happen, quickly leaving my cell. Everything in my cell flew around, and was instantly destroyed in my rage.

"Hydra," I seethed. Thor's expression darkened.

"Can you heal her?"

"As far as I know, my love will be fine. All she needs is some good rest and she'll be fine."

"Good."

     And she was fine. We spent the next few days totally together. She had to sleep in the dungeons with me, because she could not sleep by herself, without memories of what they did to her at hydra. She showed me her powers. I showed I would still love her, even though she changed. I showed her that she's not a monster for leaving James. We would go back for him, together. 

     My mother had come to talk to me. Although it was just a hologram, I appreciated it deeply. I watched as Fandral and Volstagg delivered more prisoners to the cells.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends. How thoughtful." I said dryly, sarcastically.

"The books I sent, do they not interest you?" Mother asked.

"Is that how I'm to wile away eternity, reading?" I replied, bitterly. 

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki."

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night." I became enraged.

"You know full well that your actions have brought you here."

"My actions. I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king." I had to keep up my lie, in order to protect Jules.

"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself."

"Your father..."

"He's not my father!" I shout, furious.

"Then am I not your mother? Is Julia not your lover?"

"You're not. I don't know why you brought Julia in this, family does not compare to courtship, but no. She's not my lover." In the corner of my eye, I see a heart broken Julia run away. I just… what do mid-guardians call it? Oh, yes. I just majorly and utterly fucked up.

"Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." She flickered away.

Julia's P.O.V:

     I knew it. I'm such a fucking idiot! How could someone as perfect, as amazing as Loki, love a piece of shit? I ran, brushing back my tears, catching up with Jane in all this commotion. Frigga soon joins as well.

"The prisons." Frigga said.

"Loki." Thor growl. That caused my heart to shatter all over again.

"Go, we will look after her." Malekith doesn't know that I have the aether. We start looking for the king.

"Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon." Odin commanded.

"Odin."

"Frigga. Go! It's a skirmish, nothing to fear."

"You've never been a very good liar."

"Take them to your chambers, I'll come for you when it's safe."

"You take care."

"Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me." I longed for Loki to feel that way about me.

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived. Listen to me now, I need you both to do everything I ask and no questions."

"Yes, ma'am." She tells us her plan. I hide behind the curtains.

"Stand down, creature. You may still survive this." The Queen speaks up.

"I have survived worse, woman." Malekith barks back, harshly.

"Who are you?" My thoughts keep wandering back to Loki, back to Hydra.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what it is mine," Malekith, replies, soon finding a hologram of Jane. "You have taken something, child. Give it back. Witch! Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell." I jump out, fighting Malekith.

"I believe you." He grunts out. Loki was on my mind, so i wasn't completely aware of everything. Suddenly, Malekith stabs me in the back as Algrim stabs Frigga in the heart. At the same time, Thor rushes in and shoots a lightning bolt at Malekith's face, severely scarring it, he and Algrim escape and jump onto their ship before Thor can catch them.

     Everything fades to darkness, as I whisper, "I love you, Loki Laufeyson. Forever and always."

Loki's P.O.V:

     As soon as it happened, I could instantly feel Julia and my mother die. The only two people that truly cared for me. And the lat things I said to both of them, we're cruel. Thor came, and I felt my pure anger seethe out of my being.

"Thor, after all this time now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough. No more illusions." I did as asked. My hair was the nest of a rat, my foot bloody, my essence in raw, emotional pain.

"Now you see me, brother. Did they suffer?" I asked.

"I do not come here to share in our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on." I was intrigued.

" I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterwards, this cell."

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" I ask, curious.

"I don't. Mother did. Julia did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you." I smile softly at the mention of Julia. I soon felt pain once again.

"When do we start?"

     Thor takes me out of the dungeons, so I decide to mess around a bit.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking I just might."

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here." I make myself look like an Asgardian guard.

"It's better company at least." I chucked dryly at that.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous." I turn him into Julia, "Hmm, brother. You look ravishing."

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much. Oh, this is much better. Woah. Costume's a bit much, it's so tight. The confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America..." I fool around, when Thor suddenly drags me behind a pillar. "What?"

      Thor looks to the side and we see two Asgardian guards walking away. "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. A dagger, something!" I complain, forming a plan.

     Thor looks at me and we hear a noise like a sword being drawn.  Immediately I think of Jules and her swords. He slyly puts a set of heavy metal cuffs on me. Well played, brother.

"I thought you liked tricks." 


	24. Chapter 24

**12 HOURS EARLIER**

**3rd Person:**

     Thor had just seen his teammate, his friend, get stabbed. He also watched his mother get stabbed. In his white-hot anger, he had permanently scarred Malekith's face. He instantly knew that Julia was dying, and his mother was dead. He also knew that the man of iron would kill him if he let Lady Julia die. 

"Julia Allen! You are me of the fiercest warrior I know! You will live! You did not just escape Hydra to die!" Thor shouted at her, picking her up, hiding her, and flying to Heimdall. "Heimdall! I need you to open the Bifrost!"

"Of course, your majesty. But my king will be angry when you come back. And who are you hiding? I sense a second presence." 

"Lady Julia. She is dying and only Midgardian doctors can save her." Thor explained quickly, and the Bifrost opened around him. Thor found himself on the gauntlet on Stark Towers. 

"Jarvis! Where is the man of iron? It is urgent."

"He is currently in a conference," the computer's friendly voice answered. By now Julia's body was emitting lightning, electricity, water was around her, yellow-green wisps were circling her hands and Thor's hammer. Thor had already known where the conference building was, so he flew there.

"Stark!" Thor's loud voice boomed, causing all of the reporters to turn their heads.

"C'Mon, Point Break. I'm in the middle of a conference. Can't this wait." Thor moved his cape, showing the bloody, sickly pale girl that was hiding.

"Julia? What the hell happened to her?! This conference is over! I'm going to murder Loki if he did this," Tony shouted, enraged.

"We need to help her. She is dying quickly," Thor spoke up, seeing Tony call someone.

"Hey, Ramon? We need you. Bring the cold gun. Julia's dying, fast. Stab wound in the abdomen." there was mumbling on the other line.

"Thanks, you're a life saver, Ramon. No pun intended." Thor assumed the guy on the phone was someone named Ramon, and he would help Julia.

     A blue portal, that looked exactly like Julia's, opened and a man with hair like Loki's came out of it. He was carrying a strange gun and had strange glasses on. Thor had set Julia across a row of chairs, and the man, who Thor assumed was Ramon, shot her.

     Instead of bullets coming out, a long stream of ice and fog came out, and Julia looked like she was slowly healing. Thor watched her skin regenerate in awe. He knew she healed quickly, he just never knew it took a few seconds. After all, Thor thought, her healing quickly could be something that happened to her after she was kidnapped. or it could be the very thing that was killing her- the aether. Thor was snapped out of his thoughts as a still sick looking Julia coughed.

"Hey Tones, I'm not going anywhere until I meet Brendon Urie and Gerard Way," Julia said in a raspy voice, her choice of words causing Tony to chuckle darkly.

"Guess you can't meet them then, I don't want you to go anywhere," Tony replied, smiling sadly through the tears that were spilling down his face. "What happened to you? Was it Loki? Are you okay?" Tony bombarded her with questions.

"It takes not even 24 hours for you to find a way to almost die again," Cisco spoke up, coming out of the shadows. 

"Sorry?" Julia said, more like asked, not sounding sorry whatsoever. Stark rolled his eyes, "Typical Julia," he muttered under his breath.

"Love you too, dad," Julia teased.

"I know you do, kiddo," They both smiled peacefully.

"I have to go back to Asgard. As far as I know, Loki thinks you have died. Maybe I can use that to convince him to destroy Malekith," Thor spoke up.

"Thor, you have to let me go with you," Julia pleaded.

"To do what? Let you almost die again? You already have the aether inside of you Julia. I, I think it's killing you. How else did you not notice that sword?"

"That's why you should let me go! Malekith is just going to sense the aether all over again and come here, to Earth! I can't kill him by myself, especially if the aether and my broken heart are weakening me!"

"What?" Both Thor and Tony turned their heads towards her.

"Did Loki break your heart?" Tony asked quietly, calmly, even though both Julia and Thor knew there was rage bubbling just underneath the surface.

"Yeah..." Julia said quietly. "He told Frigga he didn't love me, right before the invasion, not knowing I was there."

"Fine... you can come with me. But you will not be fighting."


End file.
